<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday by fenixaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879238">Saturday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries'>fenixaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Chanyeol, Casual Sex, College, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Music, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Songfic, Top Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[CHANHUN] Park Chanyeol tinha inúmeras opções para se apaixonar na faculdade, mas seus olhos foram se encontrar logo com os de Oh Sehun, o veterano que tinha um caso diferente a cada semana, mas nunca assumia ninguém.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo: The ballet room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá! Essa fanfic minha já é um pouco antiga e só agora decidi revisá-la e postar aqui.<br/>É uma PWP, então podem esperar BASTANTE cenas de sexo. Qualquer oportunidade que Park Chanyeol tiver pra foder, ele vai foder. Mas como eu sou adepta a um romance, essa história tem uma reviravolta inesperada e muito amorzinho e frufrus no final.<br/>Espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Após tanto ralar pra conseguir uma bolsa integral, estava animado até demais para iniciar a faculdade. O que era estranho, já que sempre me falaram que universidades eram o inferno na Terra. Mas eu gostava de coisas novas, e dos desafios que indiscutivelmente vinham com a nova temporada.</p><p>Só não sabia que nesse mesmo ano, meu desafio seria continuar <em>são</em>.</p><p>Não estava procurando algum <em>peguete</em>, muito menos algum relacionamento sério. Só queria fazer minha faculdade de música em paz, e talvez - mas só talvez -, <em>foder</em> com alguém. Sem compromisso.</p><p>Como todo calouro ansioso pelo início das aulas, cheguei cedo no meu primeiro dia. Queria conhecer bem a universidade para não encher a paciência de ninguém com perguntas.</p><p>Já havia andado quase todo o lugar, faltava apenas o prédio onde eram ministradas as aulas de artes cênicas e dança.</p><p>Arte cênica até que era legal, mas dança realmente não era minha praia. Eu era alto demais e desengonçado. Talvez minhas tentativas falhas em dançar, tenham me feito criar um certo desgosto com a atividade. Mas só passear pelo prédio pra bisbilhotar não me parecia nada demais.</p><p>Não via um pé de pessoa, mas a música clássica estrondando no corredor chamou minha atenção. Mesmo com o volume demasiadamente alto, era possível ouvir gemidos femininos um tanto quanto escandalosos. Me aproximei, como o bom curioso que sou. Não esperava que no meu primeiro dia encontraria dois alunos <em>fodendo</em> naquela sala de balé. A menina debruçada sobre a barra de ferro estava tão aberta, que só de me imaginar na mesma posição, meus músculos doíam. Seus gemidos ecoavam pela grande sala enquanto o cara a estocava forte.</p><p>E aquela foi a primeira vez que o vi.</p><p>Nu, ofegante, com seus cabelos platinados grudados no suor do rosto. As costas largas contrastando com a sua cintura fina, e uma bunda cheinha que chegava a ser uma tortura, tamanha era a tentação. Nunca fui chegado a <em>voyeurismo</em>, mas aquele cara era tão erótico, que me peguei esfregando a mão na minha ereção crescente, enquanto desejava estar no lugar daquela mulher.</p><p>Devo ter ficado tempo demais hipnotizado com aquela cena, pois quando olhei para o espelho, vi a imagem de seu rosto diabolicamente lindo me encarando. E a cada estocada sensual na bailarina extasiada em prazer, ele me olhava de maneira mais intensa.</p><p>Saí correndo. Tinha sido descoberto, e agora estava envergonhado, bagunçado e de pau duro.</p><p>
  <em>Meu Deus!</em>
</p><p>No mesmo dia após a aula, o vi novamente, dessa vez sozinho, ao lado de sua moto. Era uma <em>BMW S1000RR</em> branca, do ano de 2011. Eu adorava motos, mas não tinha dinheiro, então tinha que me contentar com a vida de passageiro de ônibus. Quando ele me notou, olhou-me com um sorriso tão safado nos lábios, como quem sabia que eu tinha me deliciado com a cena dele <em>fodendo</em> outra pessoa.</p><p>A jaqueta jeans clara escorregando pelos ombros, e a camisa branca marcando o peitoral largo, até mesmo o jeito que ele vestia aquelas luvas de couro... Tudo nele era tão sexual, que tive que sair correndo novamente, ou ficaria duro de novo.</p><p>Naquela noite, foi difícil cair do sono, assim como manter minha própria mão longe do meio das minhas pernas. Dormi com o pensamento daquele cara me comendo na sala de balé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma semana havia se passado. Era segunda-feira novamente. A primeira semana de aula sempre é dividida entre: conhecer a galera, puxar o saco dos professores pra entrar na lista branca, dizer seu nome repetidamente, e - não menos importante - analisar os alunos que fazem seu tipo.</p><p>Um rapaz simpático do meu curso me explicava como funcionavam as coisas com calouros. Quando se entra numa faculdade de artes, é como uma tradição que você mostre seu talento. E se eu não tivesse tão nervoso por estar subindo num palco, teria até retribuído seus olhares, e seus flertes. O que não seria problema, Byun Baekhyun era meu tipo ideal: baixinho, rosto afilado e feições delicadas.</p><p>Porém, minha atenção ficou irreversivelmente presa quando meus olhos pousaram sobre aqueles cabelos platinados que se destacavam na plateia, junto com sua jaqueta de couro branca que lhe caía tão bem que… <em>céus</em>! Eu provavelmente estava parecendo um bobo, parado olhando em direção de uma pequena multidão de alunos veteranos, que esperavam por algum movimento.</p><p>Automaticamente a cena da sala de balé me veio à cabeça, e eu senti meu corpo todo tremer em uma sensação que não conseguia descrever muito bem.</p><p>Aquele cara iria assistir minha apresentação. E eu conseguia sentir seu olhar pesado sobre mim.</p><p>Andei hesitante até o piano no centro do palco. Movi meus dedos inconscientemente numa tentativa de repassar mentalmente as notas de <em>All Of Me</em>, de <em>John Legend</em>. Era uma música relativamente fácil, e que eu já havia tocado num musical do ensino médio. Mas meus dedos formigaram em nervosismo quando decidi procurar os cabelos platinados na plateia, e os olhos negros me olhavam com uma intensidade tão animalesca, que me senti nu por um momento.</p><p>Claro que logo no primeiro dia descobri quem era o cara. Seu nome era Oh Sehun, um veterano popular que estudava dança, e que a cada semana tinha um esquema novo, mas nunca namorava com ninguém. O próprio Byun me disse que <em>fodeu</em> com ele algumas vezes, mas na sexta-feira, Oh lhe deu um fora.</p><p>Parecia ser sua marca registrada. Arranjava uma nova presa na segunda, e largava na sexta. Ao que parece, a bailarina também não tinha cativado seu coração, sendo só mais uma na lista quem nunca mais tiraria uma casquinha daquele corpo, pois descobri que ele nunca dava uma segunda chance.</p><p>Apesar da minha <em>pequena</em> distração, minha apresentação foi um sucesso. Minhas mãos eram grandes e ágeis, o que facilitava na troca de acordes. <em>Um talento notável</em>, como disse o professor Junmyeon, que me atarefou de buscar umas partituras na sala de música, estas que deveriam ser memorizadas para praticar na próxima aula.</p><p>Estava tendo uma grande dificuldade em encontrar as malditas partituras. Já tinha procurado em tudo quanto era canto. Quando estava a ponto de desistir, os papéis apareceram magicamente na minha frente, junto com um cheiro de perfume masculino esportivo.</p><p>— <em>Tava</em> procurando isso?</p><p>E lá estava ele na minha frente. Era mais alto do que eu imaginava, e aqueles ombros largos marcados pelo couro… como eu gostaria de despi-los.</p><p>Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, tímido. E fiz menção de receber os papéis que eram apontados em minha direção, mas ele os puxou de volta.</p><p>— Então, calouro… Qual seu nome? — Seu tom era intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo, indiferente.</p><p>— Park Chanyeol. — Tentei responder firme e confiante, mas sabia que tinha falhado. Ainda mais quando ele largou as partituras na mesinha atrás de si, e veio andando até mim daquele jeito descolado.</p><p>— Hmm.</p><p>Ele não me disse o seu nome, mas eu já sabia. Também sabia o que ele estava pretendendo com aquela aproximação. Afinal, estávamos só nós dois naquela sala.</p><p>Diante de mim, ele se inclinou até que tivesse sussurrando em meu ouvido, sua respiração quente arrepiando até o último pelo existente em meu corpo. Ele definitivamente sabia ser direto.</p><p>— Me diz, Park. O que mais você sabe fazer com essa sua mão, além de tocar piano com maestria?</p><p>Claro que minhas habilidades não chegavam ao nível de mestre, mas não é como se eu estivesse realmente pensando nisso naquele momento.</p><p>Não respondi, e ele não deixou que eu pensasse muito numa resposta.</p><p>— Vai ter que me mostrar se quiser as partituras do Sr. Kim.</p><p>Só de imaginar em entrar na lista negra do meu professor principal, ficava assustado. Já Oh, não parecia pensar tanto assim, visto que ele já estava abrindo sua calça, e expondo a <em>box</em> negra por debaixo de todo aquele tecido branco que lhe assentava tão bem. Era como se ele já soubesse que nunca receberia uma negação vinda de mim. Ou de qualquer pessoa.</p><p>Não tinha como ser racional em uma situação como aquela. E eu vinha pensando nele desde da segunda-feira passada. Ele era gostoso pra <em>caralho</em>, e cada detalhe do seu corpo era um convite pra cair de boca. Seu olhar não demonstrava nenhum pingo de hesitação, nenhum tipo de insegurança. Meus dedos formigaram novamente, e antes que eu pensasse demais e pudesse me arrepender, abaixei o tecido, cuspi em minha mão, e agarrei aquele membro, subindo e descendo em movimentos que eu sabia que era gostoso. Me pegou de surpresa o fato dele já estar tão duro. O que me deixou numa situação igualmente quente.</p><p>Seus gemidos não passavam de um som contido, para que ninguém além de mim ouvisse a música que desprendia da sua garganta toda vez que minha mão massageava a glande.</p><p>Foi difícil conter o instinto de cair de boca ali, mesmo que o risco de sermos pegos fosse enorme. Mas ele pediu por uma mãozinha, não por um boquete. E eu o faria implorar por isso.</p><p>Ele não implorou. Nem me beijou também. Gozou em minha mão e se vestiu, simples assim, depois tateou algo em seu bolso.</p><p>— Me dá seu telefone. — Anotou, piscou, e abandonou a sala, me deixando com cara de bobo por ter batido uma pra um cara que eu não havia trocado nem meia dúzia de palavras.</p><p>Só espero que o professor não tenha achado ruim a demora, nem se incomodo por eu ter usado algumas partituras para limpar a <em>porra</em> do veterano da minha mão.</p><p>Pouco tempo depois de chegar em casa, meu celular vibrou pela notificação de uma nova mensagem. <em>Ninguém nunca me mandava mensagem</em>. Receoso, a visualizei.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Obrigado pela mãozinha. Bem que o professor disse que você tinha um talento notável. Te vejo amanhã de manhã, Park."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ainda era terça-feira e eu estava morto. Tinha tido uma noite de sono de <em>merda</em>, com pensamentos pervertidos sobre um certo cara de cabelos platinados. Estava ficando louco, era a única explicação. Ainda mais porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar na mensagem de texto que tinha recebido na noite anterior.</p><p>
  <em>"...Te vejo amanhã de manhã, Park."</em>
</p><p>Só a possibilidade de encontra-lo assim que chegasse na faculdade, me deixava com tanta vergonha, que cogitei não ir.</p><p>Mas não podia fazer isso. Tinha dado tudo de mim para conseguir uma bolsa integral na melhor faculdade de artes da Coréia, e não podia perder essa oportunidade de ouro. Assim como não podia decepcionar minha mãe. Então só coloquei a minha preguiça debaixo do braço, e praticamente me arrastei até o banheiro.</p><p>Quase levei um susto ao olhar no espelho e ver em meu reflexo aquelas olheiras profundas. Os olhos caídos em evidente sinal de cansaço. Fazia tempo em que não me via naquele estado. A diferença era que o atual motivo da minha cara de zumbi não era mais por noites em claro, quando costumava estudar para vestibulares.</p><p>Geralmente só escovava meus dentes e saía. Nem mesmo penteava meus cabelos ondulados, gostava dos fios levemente bagunçados. Mas naquela manhã, algo em mim estava diferente. Procurava defeitos no meu rosto lisinho, me olhava de diversos ângulos, usava mais pasta de dente que o normal. Nunca pensei que fosse chegar ao cúmulo de invadir o quarto da minha irmã e pegar emprestado alguns cosméticos.</p><p>Só queria hidratar minha pele, não havia nada de errado nisso, não é?</p><p>Deixei que o primeiro ônibus passasse reto. Se eu pegasse o próximo, chegaria atrasado e os alunos já estariam em sala de aula, inclusive Oh. Então eu passaria o dia dando o meu melhor pra evitar ele.</p><p>Não deu muito certo. Já que ele me esperava montado na sua <em>BMW</em>, quase em frente à entrada da faculdade. Corei violentamente, mas fingi que não o vi, e tratei de apressar o passo. Ouvi sua voz grave me chamando, mas me fiz de surdo.</p><p>E <em>céus</em>! Como eu queria ser cego naquele momento. Pois quando ele foi atrás de mim, me puxando para si pelos ombros, e eu vi aquele seu rosto diabolicamente lindo, meio anjo e meio demônio, a vontade de me afastar dele foi embora, mas meus olhos ficaram, firmes e atentos em como a boca pequena e cheinha soprava pela corrida repentina, só para me alcançar.</p><p>— <em>Tá</em> fugindo de mim, Park?</p><p>E lá estava aquele olhar avassalador sobre mim novamente. Minha mão formigava como se ainda sentisse a textura daquele pau terrivelmente gostoso.</p><p>— Não.</p><p>Já não conseguia mais o olhar nos olhos, pois sabia da intensidade em que era retribuído. Ele riu soprado. Com a canhota, me puxou pela cintura, e com a destra, moveu delicadamente meu rosto para que o olhasse. Próximo demais para sentir a sua respiração, mas não próximo o suficiente para satisfazer a minha vontade.</p><p>— O que vamos fazer hoje depois da aula? — A pergunta me desestabilizou tanto quanto me surpreendeu.</p><p>— C-como assim?</p><p>Ele revirou os olhos, como se fosse algo fácil demais de ser deduzido.</p><p>— <em>Tô</em> te chamando pra sair comigo nessa semana, Park. O que me diz?</p><p>Oh Sehun, o veterano gato, que tinha aos seus pés quem ele quisesse, me chamando pra sair. Ponderei durante alguns longos segundos, e ele parecia paciente mediante a minha resposta. Não queria ser o seu novo brinquedinho, mas ao mesmo tempo queria fazer tantas coisas com seu corpo...</p><p>— Você quis dizer: me <em>usar</em> nessa semana, Oh?</p><p>— Nem sempre é só sexo, Park. Mas se você quiser, eu vou adorar.</p><p>Claro que <em>foder</em> com Oh Sehun não era uma má ideia, e meu corpo dizia <em>sim</em> para todos os seus convites. Mas ainda não me parecia certo.</p><p>Ouvi alguém o chamando de maneira íntima, e me desvencilhei do contato, como reflexo. Dois caras com os rostos próximos demais na frente do portão da faculdade, poderia criar um alvoroço.</p><p>— Hunnie! Achei você.</p><p>Não sei porque senti uma dorzinha no peito pela forma exageradamente amigável que o moreno o cumprimentou. Ele também era alto, bonito, tinha um tom de pele bronzeado que combinava muito bem com seus traços, e trazia consigo sapatilhas de balé penduradas nos ombros. Me perguntei qual tipo de aproximação os dois possuíam.</p><p>— O professor <em>tá</em> perguntando por você. — Continuou. — Por que <em>cê</em> tá aqui fora? </p><p>— Já <em>tô</em> indo, Jongin. — Respondeu simplista, enquanto aumentava a distância entre nós dois, e se aproximava do outro. Olhou pra mim antes de se despedir e levar consigo o seu cheiro de perfume esportivo. — Me responde até o final da aula, Park.</p><p>Na aula, não consegui cantar uma música direito sequer. Byun estava praticamente levando o nosso dueto nas costas, enquanto eu só conseguia lembrar da punheta que eu havia batido para Oh naquela mesma sala de música.</p><p>Durante todo o período de aula, pensei no que eu deveria responder. E, quer saber? <em>Foda-se</em>! Jogaria o que era o certo ou o errado pela janela. Já havia começado, então ia terminar.</p><p>Procurei pelo Oh feito louco pelo Campus, e ele não estava em nenhum canto, nem mesmo montado eroticamente na sua moto. Pensei em responder ao número pelo qual ele me mandou mensagem no dia anterior, mas eu pareceria muito desesperado. Decidi procurá-lo no único lugar que eu ainda não tinha ido. Como se com isso eu não fosse parecer desesperado também.</p><p>
  <em>— Plié. Grand plié. Tendu. Isso Jongin, abre mais essas pernas.</em>
</p><p>Apressei meu passo desesperadamente e desnecessariamente após a última frase, pois quando cheguei a sala de balé, um professor ministrava a última aula da turma. Oh não era um bailarino, não fazia o seu estilo. O que me deixou levemente <em>puto</em> por ele estar ali com outro cara.</p><p>Respirei fundo. Não tinha sequer o direito de me sentir incomodado. Ele estava quietinho num canto lendo um livro.</p><p>Meus passos em sua direção eram pesados, ecoando de maneira audível no salão. Os bailarinos até me olharam com cara feia, pela intromissão. À primeira vista, achei ter visto um olhar surpreso da parte do Oh.</p><p>— Park-</p><p>Não o deixei terminar. Falei logo antes que me arrependesse.</p><p>— Cinema hoje. Tem uma sessão daqui a duas horas. Quero assistir os Vingadores. — E saí, com a minha maior cara de emburrado, me certificando de olhar feio para Jongin antes de passar pela porta.</p><p>Pela primeira vez, respondi sua mensagem de texto, dessa vez informando a hora e o lugar exato em que nós deveríamos nos encontrar. Quase me arrependi de ter aceitado o seu convite, pois ele estava tão lindo com aquela calça preta colada e rasgada, casando com aquela blusa branca de alguma banda que de longe não conseguia enxergar. Percebi que não tinha volta, nem meus passos, nem o sentimento que esquentava meu coração. E como se não fosse o suficiente <em>foder</em> com o meu psicológico, o desgraçado ainda gostava da minha banda favorita.</p><p>— <em>Vamo</em> lá? — Ele disse, me estendendo a mão, que peguei um pouco receoso.</p><p>Se ele não fosse Oh Sehun, o pegador insensível, diria que um sorrisinho feliz dançava em seus lábios.</p><p>Não sei porque não me surpreendi quando Oh me mostrou os lugares que havia reservado. As poltronas mais afastadas, no canto mais escuro possível. E, convenhamos, quase ninguém vai ao cinema numa terça-feira, às duas da tarde. Então o lugar estava relativamente vazio, completamente propício para <em>certas</em> coisas.</p><p>Apesar do meu corpo estar tremendo em ansiedade para o que poderia acontecer naquela sala de cinema, meu coração <em>geek</em> queria muito assistir ao filme.</p><p>— Qual seu vingador favorito, Park?</p><p>— Homem-Aranha.</p><p>— Hmm.</p><p>Me surpreendi com a pergunta. Não passava pela minha cabeça que ele também gostasse do universo Marvel. Segundo a minha humilde opinião, ele só tinha aceitado ir ao cinema pra gente se pegar no escuro. Percebi que não havia rebatido a sua pergunta, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu, baixinho, quase inaudível.</p><p>— Eu gosto do Doutor Estranho.</p><p>— Doutor Estranho é legal.</p><p>Nos olhamos, e sua mão começou a subir pela minha coxa, até agarrar com firmeza o meu pau sobre o <em>jeans</em>, que já começava a ficar duro com o mínimo de estímulo que Oh fazia. Era incrível como somente com seu olhar, meu corpo reagia incrivelmente rápido.</p><p>— <em>Tá</em> louco? A gente <em>tá</em> no cinema.</p><p>— E ontem a gente <em>tava</em> na sala de música, mas você não pensou duas vezes antes de bater uma pra mim.</p><p>Verdade seja dita, aquele ambiente escuro e quase vazio estava me dando um tesão da <em>porra</em>. Ele abriu minha calça, e meu pau praticamente saltou da cueca. Tentava conter os gemidos que insistiam em desprender-se da minha garganta toda vez que ele subia e descia aquela mão grande. <em>Gostoso pra caralho</em>. Ainda mais quando ele aproximou sua língua da minha orelha, lambendo o lóbulo com aquele seu membro quente e molhado.</p><p>— Eu quero tanto sentir o teu gosto na minha boca, Park.</p><p><em>Céus</em>! Eu ia enlouquecer. E na sala de cinema!</p><p>Era eu quem estava recebendo uma punheta, mas mesmo no escuro, conseguia ver o seu rosto imerso em prazer. E ele ficava lindo com a luz da tela batendo na lateral do seu rosto.</p><p>Algum <em>trailer</em> passava, mais nenhum de nós prestava atenção.</p><p>Quando já estava próximo do meu ápice, meu corpo todo tremeu, e eu juro que nunca me segurei tanto pra não gritar. Ele soube que eu ia gozar ali mesmo. Subiu o encosto da cadeira, se abaixou, e bebeu toda a minha <em>porra</em>. Nunca tinha visto algo tão <em>sexy</em> quanto Oh Sehun limpando o canto da boca.</p><p>Eu olhava desesperadamente para os lados, na expectativa de que ninguém tivesse visto o cara ao meu lado com a boca no meu pau. Mas para a minha sorte, as poucas pessoas presentes estavam com suas atenções voltadas para a tela.</p><p>— Acho que você vai ter que me emprestar o seu casaco.</p><p>Não entendi de primeira. Então ele pegou minha mão e a repousou em cima de sua calça, que estava molhada. Só então entendi que o desgraçado tinha gozado na própria cueca enquanto batia uma pra mim. E ele tinha ficado tão excitado me dando prazer, que se desfez sem ao menos se tocar. E foi por minha causa… <em>caralho</em>!</p><p>Me excitava o pensamento do meu casaco xadrez enrolado na sua cintura, tapando a mancha de gozo que tinha se formado ali.</p><p>Sorriu satisfeito, só então percebemos que o filme já se iniciava. Luta vai, batalha vem. E sua mão apenas pressionava minha coxa, friccionando levemente de vez em quando. Em um momento do filme, me vi fungando e com a visão embaçada. Sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos junto com um risinho debochado.</p><p>— Não acredito que você <em>tá</em> chorando por causa do Homem-Aranha, Park.</p><p>— Mas ele não pode morrer, <em>porra!</em></p><p>Ele riu. Eu funguei novamente.</p><p>— Não fica muito felizinho não. Olha o que tá acontecendo com o seu Doutor Estranho.</p><p>Sua feição mudou para um Oh indignado com o Doutor Estranho virando pó.</p><p>— Mas que <em>merda</em> é essa? <em>Tu é</em> o mais <em>foda</em>, cara. Não pode morrer.</p><p>Ficamos um bom tempo pensativos em nossas poltronas, com aquela cara típica de depressão pós-filme. Só nos levantamos quando um funcionário do shopping praticamente nos chutou da sala de cinema.</p><p>Enquanto caminhávamos até sua moto, discursávamos sobre as teorias de Vingadores. Descobri que tínhamos várias coisas em comum, e que inclusive, o livro que ele estava lendo na sala de balé, era sobre mitologia nórdica, minha mitologia favorita. E ambos odiávamos os filmes da Marvel sobre o Thor.</p><p>— Ei, Park. Quer uma carona até em casa?</p><p>Como eu queria montar em sua <em>BMW</em>, agarrar a sua cintura enquanto ele aumenta a velocidade, deixar que ele passasse a mão em mim com aquelas luvas de couro altamente eróticas. Mas se eu aceitasse, sabia que seria um caminho sem volta, e que me apaixonaria irreversivelmente. Tinha medo do fora que levaria na sexta-feira.</p><p>— Eu <em>tô</em> de boa. Valeu!</p><p>Ele não insistiu, mas fez questão de me levar ao ponto de ônibus, a pé. Quase perdi a minha parada, tamanho era o sorriso que eu portava.</p><p>Entrando no meu quarto, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Agora eu tinha alguém que me mandava mensagem à noite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Seria patético se eu confessasse que você foi a primeira pessoa que eu deixei gozar na minha boca? Até quarta, Park."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <em>Me diz seu endereço, que te dou uma carona até a faculdade.</em></p><p>Quase caí da cama com meu celular tocando sem parar. Dessa vez, não por uma mensagem de texto, mas Oh estava me ligando. Nervoso por ouvir sua voz pela primeira vez pelo telefone, peguei o aparelho de maneira desastrada, e atendi.</p><p>— Não precisa, cara. Acabei de acordar, e vou demorar bastante. Não quero que se atrase por minha causa.</p><p>Claro que esse não era o motivo. Mas deveria ser só sexo, certo? Na sexta-feira eu levaria um fora, e manter uma certa distância era o mais prudente a se fazer. Mesmo que depois do dia anterior no cinema meu coração estivesse descontrolado, e acelerando ainda mais toda vez que eu lembrava daqueles cabelos platinados.</p><p>— É que hoje vamos tentar novos estilos de dança, e eu preciso chegar mais cedo. — Sem a minha resposta, ele continuou. — Qual é… é a minha única chance de ver você hoje antes das aulas.</p><p>Não conseguia imaginar Oh Sehun implorando para ver alguém, mas era o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>— A gente dá um jeito de se ver no intervalo.</p><p>E de fato, nos vimos. Quer dizer, eu o vi. Caminhava até a salão de dança da turma do Oh, e vi vários de seus colegas saindo da sala. Me olharam dos pés à cabeça, provavelmente se perguntando o que um aluno de música estava fazendo no outro prédio. Me questionei se sabiam sobre nós. Repassei inúmeras vezes na minha cabeça que dança era, de fato, algo que não me impressionava nem um pouco.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, como eu estava errado.</em>
</p><p>Ao olhar para dentro do salão e ver os movimentos fluídos e precisos de Oh Sehun, foi algo que definitivamente me impressionou. Tudo, na verdade. A regata branca que ele usava, molhada de suor e grudada no seu peitoral largo, enquanto ele dançava sensualmente, era de tirar o fôlego. A calça moletom que marcava sua bunda, o subir e descer de seu peito pelo esforço, os cabelos platinados desgrenhados... E que flexibilidade! Não me surpreenderia se me dissessem que escorria baba da minha boca.</p><p>Dei o primeiro passo em sua direção, mas senti que minha calça estava demasiadamente apertada. Eu estava duro só em vê-lo dançar, era vergonhoso. Precisava de alívio imediato, mas algum receio dentro de mim me fez não ir até Oh.</p><p>Corri até o banheiro com as mãos cobrindo a ereção tão evidente. Precisava urgente gozar, e faria aquilo ali mesmo. Seria minha inauguração do banheiro da faculdade.</p><p>Abaixei a calça num movimento bruto, completamente necessitado, e comecei a me masturbar com pressa. Em nenhum momento conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem do Oh batendo uma pra mim no cinema. A lembrança me excitava ainda mais, e me causava umas sensações estranhas - e boas demais - no estômago. Sem perceber, soltei um gemido consideravelmente alto, e eu até teria ficado com vergonha, se não estivesse explodindo de tesão. Gozei pensando em como Oh Sehun era gostoso, minha <em>porra</em> escorrendo pela porta do box.</p><p>Fiquei alguns minutos sentado na tampa do vaso, refletindo em como nos tornamos primitivos quando estamos com tesão. <em>Ele me tornava primitivo.</em></p><p>Quando recuperei o fôlego e a coragem para sair da minha toca, quase pulei de susto ao ver que o desgraçado me aguardava do lado de fora do <em>box</em>, encostado na parede, me encarando. Meus olhos percorreram todo o seu corpo, mas se prenderam na sua calça de moletom. O pau pulsando sob o tecido fino. Tão convidativo...</p><p>— Não acredito que você <em>tava</em> tocando uma punheta sem mim, Park.</p><p><em>Merda</em>. Ele havia me visto na sala de dança. Me seguiu, e ouviu de camarote os sons eróticos que eu emitia do outro lado daquela porta.</p><p>Ele se aproximou lentamente, me empurrando de leve para dentro do <em>box</em>, fechando a porta. Seus olhos tão intensos se encontrando com os meus. Por um momento achei que ele ia me beijar. Mas teria que esperar mais um pouco para provar dos beijos de Oh Sehun.</p><p>— <em>Tava</em> com vergonha de pedir alguma coisa pra mim?</p><p>Vergonha não era bem a palavra. Mas eu sabia que estava me apaixonando. O jeito que ele me tocava era bom demais, mas eu havia curtido tanto as nossas conversas do dia anterior. Mas, sim, estava com vergonha porque estava tentando negar a vontade que eu tinha de chupar ele ali mesmo. E eu queria tanto que minha boca salivava.</p><p>— Pensei que você não tinha me visto.</p><p>— Pois eu vi. E o que você vai fazer em relação a isso? — Suas mãos grandes deslizaram por cima de sua ereção já pulsante.</p><p>Sabia do que ele tava falando, e eu faria <em>muitas coisas</em>. O espaço era pequeno, mas tinha que dar. Dois homens altos dentro de um <em>box</em> minúsculo, qual a chance de isso dar certo? Me sentei na tampa do vaso e o trouxe mais pra perto. A calça de moletom deslizou pelas suas pernas, e me certifiquei de apalpar bem as coxas macias antes de subir minhas mãos grandes até sua bunda. Ele tremeu com o contato. Sua cueca parecia pequena demais, então ajudei a retirá-la, liberando aquele pau pulsante que gritava por um boquete.</p><p>— <em>Caralho</em>… — Deixei escapar em meio a um suspiro.</p><p>— Me chupa bem gostoso, Park.</p><p>Minha mão foi até a base do seu pau, enquanto minha língua contornava a cabeça vermelha que já liberava pré-gozo. Movi minha mão algumas vezes, antes de enfiar tudo na minha boca. A sensação era tão quente, tão prazerosa. Eu sugava aquele <em>caralho</em> como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa que eu já havia provado. E <em>ah</em>... Eu tinha certeza que era!</p><p>— <em>Porra</em>, Chanyeol… — Ouvi-lo proferir meu primeiro nome me enfraqueceu tanto, que eu até diminuí o ritmo do vaivém. Era estranho, porque tinha me deixado feliz. Já ele, pareceu nem ter percebido o que falou, pois o olhei de baixo, e ele aparentava muito concentrado em seu prazer.</p><p>Ele gemia baixinho. Mas e se alguém entrasse para usar o banheiro, ouvisse toda a putaria, e nos denunciasse? Eu tinha que ter certeza que não perderia minha bolsa de estudos. Parei os movimentos e o olhei preocupado. Ele entendeu o meu receio, e tratou de me acalmar.</p><p>— Eu tranquei a porta, relaxa.</p><p>Eu continuei. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo com o cenho franzido e os dentes castigando os lábios. Suas mãos grandes agarraram meus cabelos, ajudando nos movimentos e <em>fodendo</em> minha boca com força. Quase engasguei quando senti aquele jato quente e salgado na minha garganta. Mas retribuí o que ele fez no dia anterior, e engoli tudo.</p><p>Me levantei, pronto para sair daquele <em>box</em> o mais rápido possível, para não levantar suspeitas, mas ele fez algo que eu nunca imaginei que ele faria. Com uma mão, puxou-me pela cintura, e o outro braço rodeou o meu pescoço, colando os corpos em um abraço meio desengonçado. Fiquei completamente sem reação, até que ele falou ao pé de meu ouvido, com uma voz preguiçosa.</p><p>— Park.</p><p>— Oi?</p><p>— Eu quero barganhar.</p><p>Eu ri. Muito típico de <em>fanboy</em> do Doutor Estranho. Não sei o porquê, mas senti vontade de passar a mão em seu cabelo, e era tão macio. Ele estava completamente diferente da primeira vez em que nos vimos. Manhoso, e até mesmo fofo.</p><p>— O que você quer barganhar, senhor estranho?</p><p>— Toque alguma música pra mim. Eu vou dançar pra você.</p><p>Naquele momento, pensei que dança já não era algo tão ruim assim.</p><p>Não foi difícil convencer o professor Kim de me deixar usar o auditório no final da aula. Junmyeon era jovem demais pra ser professor, então ele sempre acabava afrouxando mais o nó com os alunos. O piano estava lá, e Oh também. Ele estava elegante com aquele blusão social branco, e a calça preta de couro colada demais para que eu prestasse atenção em outro lugar.</p><p>Abri a tampa do piano, e ele se pôs atrás de mim, apoiando a cabeça em meu pescoço, dando leves mordidinhas no local. Me arrepiei por completo, e inconscientemente, rebolei contra seu quadril.</p><p>— Então é assim que você gosta, Park?</p><p>Me virei em sua direção, já sentindo um calor terrível, não condizente com o clima lá fora.</p><p>— Se você continuar me provocando, não vou conseguir tocar pra você.</p><p>Ele sorriu. Só então eu percebi o teor de duplo sentido que minhas palavras carregaram.</p><p>— Então <em>vamo</em> nessa. — Ele se distanciou. — Qual música vai ser?</p><p>— Eu pensei em algo como <em>Moonlight Sonata</em>.</p><p>— <em>Beethoven</em>? Ah, Park... Cada vez gosto mais de você!</p><p>Meu coração sofreu um solavanco, e eu tive que segurar um sorriso, sem muito sucesso. Mas de costas ele não me veria, certo?</p><p>— É, mas... Vou incrementar algo mais no meu estilo.</p><p>— Manda ver.</p><p>Comecei com um ritmo lento. Dedilhando com suavidade as teclas que emitiam as coordenadas para os movimentos do dançarino. E... <em>Merda</em>! Ele era tão talentoso. Aquilo só podia ser o que chamam de arte. Ele levantava a perna com leveza, girava e se esticava, bem como se retraía, em uma dança tão linda, que me arrependi de minhas palavras maldosas sobre a atividade assim que ele fez o primeiro movimento. Seus olhos fechados, completamente concentrado. Meus dedos erravam alguma nota aqui e acolá, pois minha atenção estava dividida entre o piano e o homem que tirava toda a minha sanidade. Me excitava mais o fato dele estar ali, dançando para mim, <em>e só para mim.</em></p><p>Parei a música. Então ele se virou em minha direção. Meus olhos faiscavam de desejo, e eu pensava que não importava o quanto eu <em>fodesse</em> com ele, nunca estaria satisfeito. Andou em minha direção, e me virou de costas pra si. Como reflexo, fechei a tampa do piano e me apoiei ali. Sabia o que iria acontecer. Me torturou, abaixando minha calça bem devagar, e me masturbando por cima da cueca.</p><p>— Para de enrolar… — Praticamente implorei.</p><p>Ele se ajoelhou atrás de mim, abaixando a peça. Suas mãos abriram minha bunda e quando senti sua língua naquele ponto tão sensível, gemi arrastado. Continuou com aqueles movimentos, até que um de seus dedos começou a me penetrar lentamente. Gemi novamente. Estava tão bom, e eu, <em>estranhamente</em>, me sentia feliz.</p><p>O coração é um filho da <em>puta</em>. Prega peça na gente, nos desmonta e nos faz agir como idiotas. E eu sabia que estava sendo um idiota, mas não conseguia mais controlar os pensamentos traiçoeiros que vinham junto aos seus leves passos de dança.</p><p>— Desde quando você dança balé, Oh? — Falei sério, e ele parou de me estocar com o seu indicador.</p><p>— Como assim? — Havia um tom confuso na sua voz, e ele até tentou continuar o que estava fazendo, mas eu o interrompi.</p><p>— Você me disse que não dançava balé, mas aquele dia estava no salão com o Kim.</p><p>— Eu disse pra você que o professor estava testando novos estilos de dança. Agora temos uma aula de balé por semana.</p><p>— É que... Sei lá! Você <em>tá</em> sempre junto com ele. Também tem a forma como ele te chama.</p><p>— É sério isso, Park? — Tinha plena consciência de que ele não me devia satisfações, mas não conseguia controlar aquele impulso, que eu tinha certeza que vinha de um lugar não muito maduro de mim. — Você também <em>tá</em> sempre grudado com o Byun, mas eu não falo nada.</p><p><em>Touché</em>. Eu não tinha mais argumentos, então eu fiz a coisa mais covarde que poderia fazer: saí andando. E ele veio atrás.</p><p>— Park. Aonde você está indo?</p><p>— Pra casa. Eu devia saber que você está <em>fodendo</em> com Kim Jongin também.</p><p>O sentimento de raiva que eu carregava não era nenhum pouco justificável, mas o fato dele não ter negado, fez algumas veias saltarem da minha testa.</p><p>Aquilo pareceu o ofender. Pois ele logo me puxou para si pelos ombros, e olhou em meus olhos com fúria.</p><p>— Você não sabe nada sobre mim e Jongin. E eu já <em>fodi</em> ele sim. Mas isso faz muito tempo. — Respirou fundo, continuando com sua explicação. — Um dia, já fomos algo como amigos, mas hoje ele é só alguém que ainda não superou.</p><p>— Sexta-feira está chegando, Oh. Logo eu serei só mais um dos que você usou por uma semana.</p><p>Eu estava sendo um babaca. E sabia disso.</p><p>— Eu não sou esse monstro que você pensa que eu sou, Park. — E com um suspiro pesado, deixou que suas mãos se desprendessem de meus ombros.</p><p>E então eu saí correndo, da maneira mais patética possível. Quando cheguei em casa, me arrependi amargamente de cada palavra proferida. Oh nunca havia obrigado ninguém a se envolver com ele. E lá estava eu, estragando tudo, como de costume. Me perguntava como o encararia na manhã seguinte.</p><p>Já estava conformado de que ele nunca mais falaria comigo, quando meu celular vibrou. Uma mensagem. <em>Dele.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Você é a única pessoa que me faz desejar que a semana seja mais longa. Não fuja de mim amanhã, Park."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinta-feira havia chegado, e eu só queria um lugar pra enfiar minha cara.</p><p>Sabia que tinha sido infantil, pois desde o começo eu tinha plena consciência de como as coisas funcionavam com Oh Sehun. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Estava louco, insensato, descontrolado, desmiolado, e todos os outros adjetivos que eu poderia usar ao invés da palavra <em>apaixonado</em>.</p><p>Após muita luta interna, comecei a revirar aquele amontoado de peças, a fim de vestir uma roupa bacana, e desejei que meu guarda-roupa desse passagem para Nárnia, só assim eu não teria que enfrentar Oh e aqueles olhos escuros que sempre me fitavam tão intensos.</p><p>Ri de minha própria desgraça ao perceber que tinha pego, inconscientemente, uma blusa do <em>Sonata Arctica</em>, e automaticamente lembrei-me da blusa que Oh usava quando fomos ao cinema. Que ironia do destino. Escolhi por vestir ela mesmo.</p><p>Cheguei à faculdade mais tenso do que o normal. Queria resolver a situação chata que havia ficado desde a última vez. Em outras palavras: pediria desculpas ajoelhado, se fosse preciso. Desde que eu pudesse aproveitar - com todo o fogo que me foi dado - nossos últimos dois dias.</p><p>Lá estava ele. Lindamente montado em sua <em>BMW</em>, com aquelas peças de cores claras que combinavam tanto com ele. E ele me notou, talvez não tanto quanto eu havia o notado. Ele possuía uma expressão hesitante, diria que até um pouco melancólica. Não consegui dar o primeiro passo até ele, pois Byun veio em minha direção feito louco, atropelando todos pelo caminho. Mas quando parou bem na minha frente, freou, e seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Tinha certeza de que suas bochechas estavam quentes.</p><p>— Chanyeol! V-Você quer ir ao cinema comigo hoje? — O tom envergonhado revelava as verdadeiras intenções daquele convite. Certamente um encontro. E um encontro num cinema me lembravam <em>outra pessoa</em>.</p><p>Não era surpresa que Byun Baekhyun tinha uma queda por mim. Ele me olhava diferente, e sempre ficava todo bobo em minha presença. Não seria um problema, claro. Ele era bonito pra <em>caralho</em>, formávamos um ótimo dueto, nos dávamos bem, gostos semelhantes...</p><p>Mas o problema real é que, bem, o que ele sentia por mim, eu sentia por outra pessoa.</p><p>Olhei em direção à moto, e os cabelos lisos e platinados dançavam junto ao vento. Olhei em seus olhos como se procurasse alguma aprovação. Mas, pensando bem, eu não precisava que Oh aprovasse nada, a resposta vinha direto do meu coração.</p><p>— Obrigado pelo convite, Byun. Mas eu já tenho planos para hoje.</p><p>O resto do dia havia sido repleto de desencontros entre mim e Oh. Talvez eu que estivesse me desencontrando com ele, pois pensando bem, ele sempre estava ali, parado, à minha espera.</p><p>Foi por isso que lhe mandei uma mensagem de texto. E durante a aula de um dos professores mais ranzinzas da faculdade, Oh e eu marcamos um encontro. Coincidentemente, na sala de música. Só não esperava que, chegando lá, encontraria Byun ao invés dele. Meus olhos percorreram toda a sala à procura do Oh, fiquei aliviado quando percebi que ele não estava lá. Seria um problema se descobrissem que o aluno de dança matava aula pra dar uns pegas comigo na sala de música.</p><p>— Ah! Oi, Byun. — Estávamos só nós dois naquela sala, o que me deixava estranhamente desconfortável mediante aos olhares quase sanguessugas do baixinho.</p><p>Ele se aproximava lentamente, com um rebolado quase felino, tão <em>sexy</em> que certamente me deixaria duro se, na minha cabeça, não passasse o filme da segunda-feira em que bati uma punheta para Oh naquele mesmo lugar.</p><p>Suas mãos ágeis agarraram minha camisa fina e tocaram a pele sob o tecido, sem pedir licença, e passearam pela minha cintura, até subir em direção ao meu peitoral, massageando os mamilos, que não tardaram a endurecer.</p><p>— Byun… O que você <em>tá</em> fazendo? — A pergunta mais estúpida que eu poderia ter feito, por ser muito óbvio o que ele estava tentando fazer. Mas não era como se fosse fácil raciocinar com um cara gato pra <em>caralho</em> roçando o pau na sua virilha.</p><p>— O que eu estou fazendo? Por enquanto, nada.</p><p>Ele me empurrou para a mesa mais próxima, e montou em cima de mim, subindo minha blusa até a altura das axilas, agora explorando meus mamilos com a língua.</p><p>— Byun, p-pare.</p><p>Ele chupava e lambia todo o meu torso com uma experiência surpreendente, e rebolava com destreza em cima da minha ereção semi formada que crescia sob a calça <em>jeans</em> apertada. Mas de alguma maneira, aquilo não parecia certo.</p><p>— Sabe, Chanyeol… Eu acho mesmo que nós deveríamos sair. Eu posso fazer <em>muito mais</em> com você.</p><p>Sua língua agora percorria pelo meu pescoço, trilhando um caminho até os meus lábios, contato que eu prontamente impedi. Eu não havia beijado Oh ainda, então como seria suposto que deixasse que outra pessoa me beijar antes dele? Não adiantava quantas vezes eu tentava afastar as mãos de Byun de mim, ele tinha mais força do que aparentava, e sempre voltava a subir em meu corpo estirado na mesa. Não aguentando mais aquela situação, o empurrei, e ele me olhou como nunca havia me olhado: com raiva e lágrimas nos olhos.</p><p>— Qual o problema comigo?! — Disse em tom elevado, o que me preocupou o fato de alguém que estivesse passando pela sala pudesse ouvir.</p><p>Olhando para aquele homem inegavelmente atraente, pensei esforçadamente numa resposta. A questão é que não tinha absolutamente <em>nenhum</em> problema com ele. Ele era muito meu tipo, e eu certamente <em>foderia</em> com ele sem nem pensar duas vezes. O problema é que, ultimamente, eu andava pensando demais.</p><p>— Eu <em>tô</em> apaixonado por outra pessoa. — Confessei, sem saber se aquela confissão era para Byun, ou para mim mesmo.</p><p>A raiva com que o outro deixou a sala quase custou vários instrumentos pelo chão.</p><p>Resolvi apagar o acontecimento anterior da minha mente. Ajeitei minhas roupas amassadas, e me prontifiquei a fazer o que tinha sido pedido pelo professor Jongdae.</p><p>— Tendo dificuldades para encontrar as partituras novamente, Park?</p><p>Estava tão concentrado em minha tarefa, que não percebi que Oh havia chegado.</p><p>— Não podemos chamar de dificuldade da minha parte, quando na verdade é você que esconde.</p><p>— Talvez eu só queira que você venha pegar.</p><p>Rimos juntos. E aquele sorriso despreocupado lhe deixava com um ar tão fofo, que o abracei. Abraço de saudade, de querer se explicar. Queria dizer a ele que não tinha interesse em sair com qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele, alguém que não possuísse aquele cheiro de perfume esportivo, nem que não tivesse aqueles cabelos platinados que cheiravam a shampoo de verbena. Mas eu sabia que não precisava explicar. Porque tudo com Oh Sehun era simples, contrastava com a confusão em meu coração. Ele retribuiu o abraço. Encaixou seu rosto em meu pescoço, e depositou um selo ali. Uma comichão invadiu todo o meu peito, e achei que fosse explodir. Tive que dizer qualquer coisa para que me distraísse.</p><p>— Acredita que o louco do Kim Jongdae quer que os alunos peguem uma música de outro gênero, e regravem os instrumentos para encaixar no clássico?</p><p>— Isso parece difícil. Pra quando é?</p><p>— Sábado. O desgraçado quer uma aula extra no <em>sábado</em>! — Enfatizei a última palavra, que certamente teria soado de maneira mais irritada se Oh ainda não estivesse em meus braços. — E para completar, o próprio Kim Jongdae que vai escolher a música.</p><p>— Você deu sorte. A música é boa, e o arranjo é simples. — Ele se desvencilhou do abraço e estendeu a pasta para mim, sorrindo de lado. Minhas pernas quase falharam. — Não resisti em bisbilhotar. Desculpe.</p><p>Dei de ombros. Descobri que ele gostava de <em>Apocalyptica</em> - e de violoncelos -, descobri que ele conhecia algo aqui e ali sobre música, e que até curtia fazer um <em>rap</em>. Com Oh Sehun, era como desembrulhar um lindo presente de natal: a embalagem é tão encantadora que você tem pena de abrir, e a cada pedaço do embrulho arrancado, descobre que o presente é exatamente aquilo que se pediu ao papai Noel.</p><p>— Duvido que ele goste dessas músicas. Certamente pagou alguém pra fazer a lista.</p><p>Estava incrédulo. <em>Not Strong Enough</em> era uma das minhas músicas favoritas. Eu só teria que gravar a minha versão e cantá-la dois dias depois, para ganhar uns pontos extras. Moleza!</p><p>— Você vai passar o dia e a noite trabalhando na música?</p><p>—<em> Nah</em>. Eu já conheço a música. Vou gravar a base no meu notebook, e amanhã trabalho no piano daqui da faculdade.</p><p>O sorriso que Oh Sehun abriu, iluminou seu rosto, e aqueceu meu coração. Como podia alguém mudar tanto de segunda para quinta-feira? Fiquei tão hipnotizado, que deixei a pasta cair.</p><p>— Bom, então eu já vou. Não vou conseguir ficar só na conversa se passar mais tempo com você aqui. E acabariam sentindo nossa falta. — Me ajudou a recolher a pasta, antes de se retirar. — Até mais, Park.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>Celular era um grande marco da tecnologia, mas sempre descarrega quando mais precisamos. Então, no final da aula, me dirigi até o prédio de dança, e somente encontrei um Kim Jongin irritado. Lhe perguntei sobre Oh, e ele apenas me fez outra pergunta: se estávamos <em>fodendo</em> naquela semana. Sem hesitar, lhe respondi que sim, só pra ver uma expressão mais irritada ainda em resposta. Mas não era como se já tivéssemos passado das punhetas na sala de música e boquetes escondidos no banheiro. Esperava que passássemos em breve.</p><p>Estava no ônibus pronto para ir pra casa, aguardando que uma quantidade quase absurda de passageiros subisse. Estava quente como o inferno, e eu só queria um banho. Se eu dissesse que não estava um tanto triste por não ter tocado intimamente em Oh Sehun naquela quinta-feira, estaria mentindo. Mas pelo menos ainda teria a sexta para tirar o atraso.</p><p>O transporte estava prestes a dar partida, e eu até comemoraria, se algum atrasado idiota não tivesse corrido até o ônibus para embarcar, fazendo o motorista frear bruscamente. <em>Porra</em>, eu só queria chegar logo em casa e os passageiros continuavam a subir. Já estava pronto pra xingar até a décima geração do indivíduo, quando os cabelos platinados entraram no meu campo de visão, e a minha sanidade fugiu pela janela.</p><p>Percebi que todos os olhares do coletivo o acompanharam enquanto ele caminhava até mim. Não era pra menos, ele era lindo. Completamente lindo.</p><p>— Achei você. — Ele saudou, animado, ao sentar-se ao meu lado.</p><p>— O que você <em>tá</em> fazendo aqui? Cadê sua moto?</p><p>— Queria ver você. — Ele segurou em minha mão e sorriu. — A minha moto <em>tá</em> na faculdade. Hoje vou te acompanhar até sua casa.</p><p>Eu sentia como se todos os meus órgãos estivessem se contorcendo. Meus dedos seguravam tão fortes nos seus, como se eu quisesse uma prova de que aquilo era real. Seguimos o percurso todo naquela maneira: deslizando nossos polegares pela mão do outro, e batendo o melhor papo que eu tive em anos.</p><p>Quando chegamos a minha parada, ele me acompanhou até minha casa, como prometido. Era por volta das duas da tarde, e eu sabia que a casa estava vazia.</p><p>— Quer entrar? — Fiz o convite rapidamente ao vê-lo fazer menção de ir embora. — Minha mãe e irmã estão trabalhando.</p><p>Minha última frase fez com que ele levantasse uma de suas sobrancelhas, em um olhar que insinuava muitas coisas.</p><p>Nos sentamos no sofá, e já não parecíamos mais aqueles dois que conversavam de maneira fácil e fluída no ônibus. Estávamos calados, estáticos. Não conseguia imaginar Oh Sehun nervoso, mas seu pé batucava no chão, e as mãos esfregavam-se. Senti meu corpo esquentar quando virei em sua direção, e ele olhava para mim.</p><p>— Eu posso beijar você? — Ele perguntou.</p><p>Apesar de já termos trocado contatos muito mais íntimos do que trocas de saliva, para Oh, um beijo significava a mais íntima das ações.</p><p>Não respondi em palavras. Me aproximei lentamente e fechei meus olhos. Senti sua mão em minha nuca. Tão quente. Ele fez uma pequena pressão ali, que me causou arrepios, e, delicadamente, beijou-me. Nunca tinha desejado tanto parar o tempo. A pressão de seus lábios macios era gostosa demais. Sem pressa, movemos nossas bocas, e passamos a explorar as línguas que a cada vez que se encontravam, formigavam em satisfação pela nova descoberta, como se uma corrente elétrica as conduzisse.</p><p>Fomos tirados de nossos devaneios quando ouvimos uma tosse falsa. Petrifiquei, pois pensava que a casa estava vazia. Há muito tempo minha mãe sabia que eu era <em>gay</em>, e já estava acostumada com o fato, mas eu nunca havia levado ninguém para casa antes, o que fez minha mãe pensar que Oh e eu estávamos tendo algo realmente sério. A animação dela foi tão grande, que praticamente o mostrou todas as minhas fotos de infância, o fez provar seus biscoitos especiais, e até o chamou para fazer outra visita. E ele apenas sorria, a acompanhando em cada convite, não negando nenhuma aproximação por parte dela.</p><p>Por fim, ela saiu para trabalhar, alegando que haviam trocado seu turno naquele dia, por isso ainda estava em casa naquele horário. Agradeci a todos os deuses possíveis por não estar com a boca em outra parte de seu corpo quando aparecera de repente.</p><p>— Gostei da sua mãe. O que ela faz?</p><p>— Ela é enfermeira. E seus pais, o que fazem?</p><p>Conversávamos enquanto subíamos as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Ele não me respondeu, então decidi por não insistir. Talvez tivesse sido só impressão minha, mas percebi seu corpo tremer de leve com a minha pergunta.</p><p>Sentou-se em minha cama, enquanto fui tomar um banho. Quando voltei, ele estava com o torso desnudo. À primeira vista, seu físico era lindo. O peitoral e abdômen bem definidos, sem nenhum exagero, assim como a cintura fina e os ombros largos. Mas a forma despreocupada e relaxada de Oh Sehun deitado na minha cama, cantarolando alguma música que vinha do seu celular… beirava ao divino! Queria lhe perguntar qual era a música de muito bom gosto, mas as fisgadas em meu ventre com aquela visão que estava tendo, indicavam um outro rumo para aquele final de tarde.</p><p>— Você tirou a camisa. — Apontei o óbvio, apenas para chamar a sua atenção.</p><p>— Tá calor.</p><p>— Então tira o resto! — Praticamente ordenei. Um volume já se sobressaindo na minha toalha - a única peça que eu vestia -.</p><p>Ele se aproximou para me beijar, e em meio ao selar quase inocente, deixou uma risada safada escapar de seus lábios, e a arrancando de uma vez, jogou minha toalha pra algum lugar do quarto, me deixando completamente nu. Suas mãos percorreram pelos meus braços, encontrando minhas mãos, as levando gentilmente até o cós de sua calça.</p><p>— Tira pra mim, Park. — O tom sussurrado fez meu pau saltar. <em>Porra</em>! Oh Sehun estava no meu quarto, completamente entregue enquanto eu o deitava na minha cama, e tirava lentamente sua roupa. — Para de enrolar… — riu rouco, fazendo menção ao que eu mesmo já havia lhe dito.</p><p>Joguei suas roupas para longe e o beijei. Beijo com gosto de desejo, com uma mistura de sentimentos que estava me fazendo enlouquecer há dias. E que agora eu podia provar o quanto quisesse.</p><p>Ele inverteu as posições, ficando por cima. E a forma com que ele segurava o meu rosto enquanto me beijava, entregava que ele tinha sentimentos também. Me segurava como se eu fosse quebrável, como se eu pudesse fugir por entre seus dedos. Mal sabia ele que tinha juntado meus pedaços.</p><p>Deslizava sua língua quente pelo meu pescoço, e minha respiração falhava cada vez em que ele descia mais um pouco, deixando leves mordiscadas nos mamilos, no abdômen, na cintura… até chegar ao meu pau, o abocanhando com vontade. Arqueei meu corpo com a sensação, e sentia que meu coração podia parar a qualquer momento. Levou seu indicador até minha boca, e eu o molhei com bastante saliva, só pra ficar mais fácil de ele me <em>foder</em> com aquele dedo. A cada estocada, eu ia ao céu, ou descia até o inferno. Desde que fosse com Oh Sehun, eu iria para qualquer um dos dois.</p><p>O clima foi esquentando, e os meus gemidos começaram a soar pelo quarto.</p><p>— Park. — Ele me olhou, e eu sabia que a hora que eu tanto desejava havia chegado. Meu corpo todo se retorcia em ansiedade.</p><p>Peguei camisinhas e o tubo de lubrificante que eu já não usava há um bom tempo, e enquanto eu voltava a cama, percebi que ele estava doloridamente duro, e só eu tinha recebido prazer até então. Joguei os objetos em algum canto da cama, e praticamente pulei em cima de Oh. Há muito tempo tinha vontade de agarrar seus cabelos enquanto o beijava com vontade, e assim o fiz. Depois de nossos lábios já estarem demasiadamente inchados, o chupei até que ele gozasse em minha boca. Estava pra nascer algo mais <em>sexy</em> que Oh Sehun ofegante após um orgasmo.</p><p>Sem delongas, ele passou a sua atenção pra minha bunda, e ficar empinado pra ele não me deixava com vergonha. Desde que fosse aquele homem que conheci na faculdade, estava tudo bem.</p><p>Depois de me preparar bem, começou a enfiar a cabeça vermelha do seu pau em mim bem devagar, e os gemidos que soltamos saíram como um uníssono. Tudo em Oh Sehun era arte, inclusive a forma que ele me <em>fodia</em>. Seus movimentos eram tão precisos, sabendo exatamente a velocidade e a força que exercer para me fazer chegar ao ápice. Depois de um longo e divertido jogo de prazer e suor, nos jogamos no colchão, deitando de frente para o outro. Meu coração errava todas as batidas. Havia sido a melhor <em>foda</em> da minha vida, porque ele não pensou só em si, porque seus gemidos eram mais lindos que qualquer voz que eu já tivesse ouvido em minha vida, <em>porque ele era o meu dueto.</em></p><p>— Meu pai é médico. — Disse após alguns minutos de puro silêncio. Seus olhos fixados em algum canto do teto, como se houvesse algo muito interessante na parede branca.</p><p>Descobri que seu pai não media esforços para salvar a vida de terceiros, mas odiava o próprio filho, simplesmente por ele gostar de pessoas, não de <em>gêneros</em>. Sua mãe havia fugido há alguns anos, quando ele ainda era adolescente. Quem visse aquele jovem confiante em suas roupas de couro e moto maneira, jamais desconfiaria da vida difícil que levava.</p><p>— Eu sinto muito, Oh.</p><p>— Pode me chamar de Sehun.</p><p>Se inclinou só para me beijar lentamente e carinhosamente. Meu coração deu uma guinada e, só quando nos separamos do beijo, reparando em seu rosto tão de perto, percebi que seu queixo era adoravelmente assimétrico.</p><p>Eu ri e, ao ser questionado do motivo, lhe contei. Ele disse que também achava minhas orelhas engraçadas e gostava delas. Com ele tão próximo de mim, pude perceber tantos outros detalhes que não havia percebido antes. E amei cada um deles.</p><p>Trocamos muitos outros beijos, que se tornaram quentes e indecentes depois, fazendo-nos repetir todos os atos que tínhamos direito. Quando ele foi embora, à noite, deixou uma falta em minha cama, e de repente, a achei grande demais para mim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Adorei tudo hoje, Chanyeol. Até amanhã!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: Acho que o Byun não quer mais falar com você."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estava tão feliz que sorria para todos na rua, no ônibus e na faculdade. Não havia sido só o sexo; mas também as conversas, os beijos lentos e molhados, os olhares que escondiam sentimentos, junto com as conversas que nunca deixavam de ser interessantes.</p><p>Descobrir mais sobre Oh Sehun havia se tornado, definitivamente, uma das minhas coisas favoritas. E eu queria mais daquilo.</p><p>Me ajudou com a base clássica de <em>Not Strong Enough</em> no meu notebook - para a apresentação de sábado -, e me perguntei se existia algo em que ele não fosse bom. Pois com sua dança, me mostrou o que era paixão; com sua voz doce e sussurrada, me aqueceu o coração; e com seus movimentos quentes e fluídos, me fez desejar que ninguém além de si me possuísse como ele havia me possuído naquela noite de quinta-feira.</p><p>Me sentia tão leve, que nem me lembrava do fato das sextas serem o último dia em que ele ficava com alguém. Queria acreditar que eu estava sendo diferente em sua vida, pois seus olhares sobre mim eram tão cuidadosos, que sem perceber, criei uma certa esperança. Ou <em>ilusão</em>.</p><p>Eu estava no corredor guardando minhas coisas no armário quando ele me abraçou por trás, rodeando seus longos braços em minha cintura, apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro, e eu pude sentir a respiração quente e o hálito de menta em minha bochecha. Minha primeira reação foi afastá-lo de mim em um pulo banhado em surpresa e desespero. Recebíamos olhares de todos os lados, as panelinhas ao redor sussurravam e apontavam nada discretamente para nós. Era palpável o preconceito, os julgamentos e inveja - esse último em maior escala, afinal, quem não gostaria de ter uma semana com aquele homem -.</p><p>— Desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito isso, né? — Carregava uma expressão um tanto quanto arrependida no rosto. Não pude evitar de me sentir culpado por minha reação exagerada. Não que eu tivesse <em>medo, </em>mas minha mãe sempre me dizia que pessoas como eu deveriam ser cuidadosas ao mostrar afeto em público, pois as pessoas intolerantes estão sempre de olho na gente. — Eu não pensei se você gostaria de ser visto comigo em público ou não, mas não consegui evitar.</p><p>— Calma. — Sorri para ele, tentando o acalmar. Ele parecia seriamente arrependido. Estava amuado, e as mãos esfregando-se uma na outra, em claro sinal de incômodo. — O que você quer dizer com isso? — Indaguei.</p><p>— Bom... Eu sou conhecido como o cara que <em>fode</em> com uma pessoa diferente a cada semana, Chanyeol. Ser visto comigo pode pegar mal pra você. — Ele fez menção de se retirar, mas eu o agarrei pelo pulso, ignorando todos aqueles olhares sobre nós.</p><p>— Vem comigo. — O guiei até o banheiro mais deserto do prédio de música, o pressionando sobre a parede gelada do último box da fileira, só para trocar beijos demorados e estalados lá. Perdi a noção do tempo em que passamos trocando aqueles carinhos sem conotação sexual, apenas aproveitando a boca alheia, as línguas dançando no mesmo ritmo. Nossas bocas já começavam a ficar dormentes, quando quebrei o contato com um último selinho. — Eu não me importo.</p><p> — Com o q-quê?</p><p>Sua voz estava meio embriagada, os olhos fechados em claro sinal de conforto. Talvez ele quisesse tanto quanto eu passar o resto do período de aulas ali, naquele banheiro, se amassando até que nossas energias se esgotassem.</p><p>— Não me importo com o que pensem de nós dois juntos. Deixe que falem.</p><p>Eu estava firme em minhas ações. Não é como se eu fosse um adolescente que precisasse abaixar a cabeça para todo mundo.</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou como da primeira vez: cheio de desejo. Ele trocou nossas posições, e senti meu corpo sendo pressionado com força no azulejo, seus dedos apertando meus ombros.</p><p>— Você fica muito gostoso falando assim… todo confiante.</p><p>Suas mãos percorreram pelo meu torso, até agarrar minha cintura, depois descendo pela minha bunda, apalpando com vontade. Subitamente senti o clima esquentar, e a aura inocente foi evaporada, sendo substituída por uma mordiscada indecente no meu lábio inferior, que me fez arfar junto com a pressão que ele fazia entre sua mão na minha bunda e nossas ereções sob os <em>jeans</em>, que já começavam a pulsar. Sua língua quente se encontrou com a minha, provocando pequenas descargas elétricas pelo meu corpo, e eu logo o retribuí, o beijando com voracidade enquanto embrenhava meus dedos em seus fios lisos e platinados. Senti suas mãos deslizarem pelo meu quadril, e afoito, partir para o cós da minha calça, abrindo o botão sem quebrar o beijo. Foi quando um som irritante soou, ecoando pelo banheiro, e sabíamos que era a hora de nos separarmos.</p><p>— Mas que <em>merda</em>… — Ele reclamou, ainda com seus lábios roçando levemente nos meus. — A maldita aula vai começar.</p><p>— Só mais um beijo. — Pedi mesmo já sabendo de sua resposta, e sem dar a ele o direito de responder. Precisava sentir aqueles lábios macios nos meus de novo. E depois de novo.</p><p>Previsivelmente, trocamos muito mais que um só beijo antes de sairmos desajeitados, desalinhados e ofegantes do <em>box</em>, seguindo para nossas respectivas salas de aula, lugar onde eu, de uma hora pra outra, me tornei o centro das atenções. Sabia muito bem sobre o que todos tanto falavam. Estava acanhado, mas era muito bom em fingir que nada estava acontecendo, então me dirigi até o meu violão, que estava repousado ao lado de um certo baixinho. Por um momento, apenas o som da minha case sendo aberta fora ouvido entre nós, até que o menor suspirou, enquanto sorria enviesado e balançava a cabeça negativamente, sem me direcionar um único olhar.</p><p>— Então o cara que você tá apaixonado é Oh Sehun? — Perguntou o meu dueto na aula de canto, rindo em deboche. Provavelmente os boatos sobre nós já haviam percorrido por toda a faculdade. — Não acredito que você me deu um fora pra ficar com ele. <em>Cê</em> sabe que hoje é sexta-feira e ele vai te deixar como todos os outros, não sabe? Não vai pensando que você é especial não, eu também pensei a mesma coisa.</p><p>— Byun… — Não soube o que respondê-lo, então tentei ao máximo me concentrar na aula.</p><p>O baixinho também não me dirigiu mais a palavra, nem olhou em minha direção. Até mesmo pediu para o professor Kim Junmyeon, que após tanta insistência em manter nossa dupla - com o argumento de que nossas vozes se completavam -, cedeu, e o arranjou um novo parceiro.</p><p>Lembrei da segunda-feira, quando o próprio Byun me contava sobre suas aventuras com Sehun e em como ele tinha sido idiota em se apegar. Sem que pudesse evitar, me peguei pensando que eu era o<em> Baekhyun </em>daquela semana e que, bobamente, tinha acreditado que os sorrisos e olhares de Sehun para mim eram verdadeiros. De repente, uma raiva me consumiu como um fogo se alastrando pela madeira. Talvez raiva de mim mesmo, por estar sendo um estúpido; ou até mesmo de Oh, por brincar com as pessoas. Me senti no direito de terminar aquilo onde tudo começou: na sala de balé.</p><p>Conferi minha bolsa pela vigésima vez, só para ter certeza de que havia trago tudo o que precisava para <em>foder</em> até o fim do dia com aquele homem na sala espelhada. Esperei ansiosamente pelo término das aulas, esperei até mesmo que todos os alunos da turma de balé fossem embora, só para ficar a sós com ele. E quando tive a oportunidade, não quis esperar mais nem um minuto. Praticamente voei em cima daquele corpo igualmente grande, o beijando de maneira lasciva enquanto forçava a retirada de suas peças de roupa. Estava desesperado para tê-lo dentro de mim, mas algo me dizia que minhas atitudes estavam sendo dominadas mais por mágoa do que por tesão.</p><p>Ele parecia surpreso. E permanecia sem muita reação, completamente diferente das outras vezes em que nos pegamos dizendo coisas sujas ao pé do ouvido do outro, como se seus movimentos fossem automáticos, apenas seguindo os meus. Rapidamente e de maneira desajeitada, retirei minhas roupas e me debrucei sobre a barra gelada de ferro, onde as bailarinas se apoiavam ao praticar seus movimentos. Pela sua expressão, pude perceber que se lembrou da primeira vez em que nos vimos, quando ele estocava forte uma aluna de balé exatamente naquele lugar.</p><p>— Sehun, eu quero que você me <em>foda</em> aqui. — Empinei bem a minha bunda, prestando atenção em todas as reações trêmulas de seu corpo. Seu pomo-de-adão subindo em descendo em claro sinal de garganta seca. — Foi onde nos vimos pela primeira vez, lembra?</p><p>Sua mão foi até minha cintura, e ele me virou para si violentamente, enquanto me beijava feroz. As mãos bobas dançavam pelos corpos, apalpando tudo o que podia, marcando cada território que gostaria de possuir, retirando as peças de roupa que ainda cobriam o seu torso. Mas não pude deixar de notar que algo estava diferente. Ele, que sempre tinha tanto fogo, não estava ficando duro com nenhum de meus estímulos, mas mesmo assim ele continuou a me beijar, talvez estivesse tentando tudo de si para ceder às minhas vontades, quando estava claramente incomodado. Minha boca já estava dormente pelos beijos tão pesados, quando ele parou.</p><p>— Eu não posso. — Foi o que ele disse quando se distanciou alguns passos de mim.</p><p>— Por quê? — Mil pensamentos negativos passavam pela minha cabeça. Talvez eu não fosse mais atraente. Talvez ele tenha se cansado de mim, assim como o Byun havia me alertado... — Deixa de enrolar e me pega logo. — Praticamente implorei.</p><p>— Porque é diferente agora.</p><p>— O que você quer dizer?</p><p>Não entendi a princípio, mas ele andou lentamente e catou cada uma das minhas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão. Primeiro se ajoelhou, levantando meus pés, passando a cueca por minhas pernas até que estivesse cobrindo minha ereção; depois fez o mesmo com minha calça <em>jeans</em>. As costas de seus dedos rasparam pelo meu torso, assim como o tecido de minha blusa em seguida, me deixando completamente coberto. Observei estaticamente o momento em que ele calçou meus sapatos, se levantando para olhar em meus olhos e deixar um selar em meus lábios.</p><p>— Você estava errado quando disse que na sexta-feira você seria só mais um. Você não é, e é por isso que não posso fazer nada com você <em>aqui</em>, quando já fiz com tantas outras pessoas.</p><p>— Sehun-</p><p>— Eu gosto de você, Chanyeol. — Me interrompeu, direto e objetivo. — Mais do que eu achei que gostaria de alguém em uma semana.</p><p>Os arrepios que percorriam o meu corpo ultrapassavam a sensação de descer uma montanha russa, quando não temos certeza se o carrinho vai continuar nos trilhos, mas apenas fechamos nossos olhos e torcemos para que o pior não aconteça. Me pergunto qual o propósito de arriscar sua vida num brinquedo de procedência duvidosa, apenas por uma aventura momentânea em alta velocidade. Talvez a resposta esteja no quanto você se sente vivo após apertar os cintos.</p><p>Quantos beijos diferentes Oh Sehun possuía? Pois logo após me provocar sensações tão caóticas, me beijou com calmaria. Gostaria de conhecer todos os altos e baixos da montanha russa que era aquele dançarino. Sorri quando o cheiro de shampoo de verbena invadiu meu olfato.</p><p>— Como você pôde mudar tanto de segunda-feira para hoje?</p><p>— A resposta está logo à minha frente.</p><p>Decidi então que talvez não fosse tão ruim criar esperanças enquanto àquele homem. Ele pegou em minha mão, me levando para longe daquela sala de balé. Prometeu que me <em>foderia</em> com força, mas apenas no final daquele dia, depois que eu ensaiasse vezes suficientes para fazer bonito no piano no dia seguinte. Jongdae não era um professor fácil, não ficava impressionado com pouco. Eu era talentoso, mas não era perfeito, então ainda precisava de um pouco de prática.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m not strong enough to stay away...<br/>...Can’t run from you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto eu cantava os versos, não pude deixar de pensar que talvez aquela música se encaixasse até demais comigo, assim como em qualquer gênero musical. Do metal sinfônico para um estilo mais clássico. Da mesma forma que os instrumentos e o timbre de voz podem mudar completamente uma música, ações - mesmo que pequenas - também podem mudar o relacionamento entre duas pessoas.</p><p>Já passava das sete da noite quando decidi que a harmonização da base eletrônica, piano e minha voz trariam um bom resultado e alguns pontos extras por aquela apresentação. Era algo informal, uma aula extra, então não precisava me preparar como se eu estivesse tocando num recital. Andando pelos corredores da faculdade, quando os alunos da noite já estavam transitando pelo local. Automaticamente senti sua falta, decidindo por lhe mandar uma mensagem.</p><p><em>“Quero ver você. O dia ainda não acabou, certo?”</em> — Meus dedos digitavam rápido em excitação.</p><p>Meu estômago se revirava em ansiedade por aquele dia em específico ser tão decisivo para nós dois. E a quantidade exagerada de desodorante que eu havia passado e o fato de estar usando uma de minhas roupas favoritas, provava isso.</p><p><em>“Vem pra frente da faculdade.” — </em>Ele respondeu, e eu entendi o que quis dizer. Saí correndo pelos corredores, esbarrando em alguns alunos desconhecidos pelo caminho.</p><p>Ele estava eroticamente montado na <em>porra</em> daquela moto, vestindo uma <em>jeans</em> colada e jaqueta de couro branca, seu coturno negro batucava no pedal, e quando me aproximei, pude ouvir um som pesado e estrondoso vindo de seus fones de ouvido. E só me dei conta de que não havia morrido e chegado ao paraíso quando ele sorriu, trazendo sensações em meu estômago que só um sentimento tão vivo como a paixão poderia trazer.</p><p>— Sobe aí. — Ele disse ao me entregar um capacete, seus cabelos dançando com o vento.</p><p>— <em>Tá</em> aqui desde quando?</p><p>— Cheguei agora. Pensei até que você sairia um pouco mais tarde. — Ele vestiu o capacete e abriu a viseira. E por aquele espaço, seus olhos intensos me olharam dos pés à cabeça. Ele parecia tão bem arrumado, com aquele perfume esportivo se desprendendo de sua pele. Uma visão <em>sexy</em> demais para um pobre modesto como eu. — Vamos.</p><p>— Aonde nós vamos?</p><p>— Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá. Anda, sobe logo aí. — Soltou um riso rouco - daquela forma que me tirava do chão - que foi parcialmente abafado pelo capacete, as mãos eroticamente vestidas com as luvas de couro dando batidinhas no banco da garupa.</p><p>Nem acreditava que estava prestes a montar na <em>BMW</em> de Oh Sehun. Mas o obedeci, mesmo que da maneira mais desastrada possível, fazendo o peso pender pra um só lado. Ele guiou minhas mãos até sua cintura, e eu fiz questão de segurá-lo bem forte. Quando ele acelerou, senti uma onda de excitação e adrenalina tomando meu corpo. Eu amava motos, mas ter <em>ele</em> como meu piloto particular melhorava muito a minha perspectiva.</p><p>Não fazia ideia de que nosso encontro seria numa joalheria, das mais luxuosas de <em>Gangnam</em>. Ele me guiou pela mão, e me assustei com os pensamentos mais sérios sobre o que duas pessoas que estão se envolvendo amorosamente vão fazer em um estabelecimento onde vendem-se anéis de compromisso.</p><p>— A minha encomenda ficou pronta? — Ele perguntou para uma das atendentes, que já parecia o conhecer. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e se retirou por um momento.</p><p>— Acho que você vai gostar. É sua cara.</p><p>— O que você está aprontando, Oh Sehun?</p><p>— Relaxa, não é um anel de diamantes.</p><p>Após poucos minutos, a mesma vendedora retornou com uma caixinha quadrada, em preto veludo. De dentro, ele retirou um lindo chaveiro de prata em formato de piano. Certamente os vidros das prateleiras das joalherias eram reforçados para casos em que o presenteado se sentisse extasiado ao ponto de apoiar todo o seu peso sobre o balcão.</p><p>— É pra você!</p><p>— Isso é <em>muito</em> melhor que um anel de diamantes. É lindo, obrigado. — Me certifiquei de agradecer mais de cem vezes, e acabamos por demonstrar carinhos e nos beijarmos em vias públicas mais do que deveríamos. Mas eu estava completamente encantado, e inevitavelmente feliz.</p><p>Me ofereceu uma carona até em casa, que eu prontamente aceitei. Desde cedo estava a ponto de enlouquecer para retirar cada peça de sua roupa, e ele também havia aceitado meu convite para subir até meu quarto. Quando me certifiquei de que estávamos a sós, não tardei a jogá-lo em minha cama, retirando sua jaqueta, sua camisa, e todo o resto afoitamente. Estava desesperado por contato, e ele pareceu perceber, pois sem enrolação também me ajudou com minhas roupas. Me colocou de quatro, e eu poderia jurar que nunca me sentiria envergonhado com seu rosto enterrado em minha bunda. Sua língua quente se movia e me penetrava em um ritmo prazeroso, me preparando direitinho para o que vinha depois. Trêmulo pelos estímulos e sem quebrar o contato, me estiquei até a escrivaninha ao lado da cama e retirei tudo aquilo que precisávamos para a noite que certamente tardaria a esfriar. Uma de suas mãos passou a estimular o meu pau, que já pingava em pré-gozo, e eu rebolei contra seu rosto, sentindo sua respiração quente naquela região que já estava tão sensível. Praticamente implorei que ele metesse logo em mim, pois só sua língua e os dedos longos e ágeis que me alargavam com tanta dedicação não pareciam mais suficiente. Eu precisava me sentir <em>unido</em> a ele, em todos os sentidos. Mas naquele momento, eu só queria seu pau me estocando rápido e forte. Quando a cabeça vermelha e inchada começou a escorregar para dentro de mim, nossos gemidos se tornaram um só; altos e graves, cheios de tesão, perdidos no prazer. Seus movimentos foram ganhando velocidade e precisão, tocando vez ou outra minha próstata, o que fazia meus gemidos falharem e minhas pernas tremerem, sendo sustentadas apenas pelas mãos grandes e seguras do Oh. Sentia seu pau tão duro dentro de mim, que latejava como se a qualquer momento ele fosse se desfazer em uma intensidade estonteante, e eu queria muito aquilo, por isso não tardei a provocá-lo, testando seus limites.</p><p>— É só isso que consegue fazer, Oh?</p><p>Virei apenas meu rosto, não quebrando nosso contato, e olhei bem em seus olhos, enquanto ele dava o sorriso mais safado que já vi partir de si. Sua mão direita veio em cheio na minha bunda, causando uma ardência que me fez segurar um som grave e rouco na garganta. Ficamos algum tempo naquelas provocações, até que toda a minha bunda, minhas coxas e minhas costas estivessem marcadas pela palma e unhas de Sehun.</p><p>Não me lembro exatamente o momento em que nossa foda chegou a um nível de selvageria lasciva com direitos a tapas na cara e xingamentos sujos, mas estava excitante demais para que eu acabasse com a nossa diversão. Cansei se ser dominado e o empurrei contra o colchão, o chupando com vontade, sentindo seus dedos longos embrenhados em meus fios ondulados, ditando o ritmo que ele bem gostava, e <em>fodendo</em> minha boca em grunhidos animalescos, que beiravam a minha garganta. O surpreendi engolindo todo o comprimento de seu pau em minha garganta, e pelo gemido extremamente alto e deleitoso que ele produziu, meu próprio pau pulsou violentamente, e eu sabia que ambos estávamos próximos de nossos ápices. Sem demora, montei em cima de si, e passei a rebolar intenso, descendo e subindo, enquanto me masturbava com uma mão, e estimulava seu mamilo rígido com a outra. Olhávamos um para o outro como se fossemos nos comer vivos, e quando ele fechou os olhos e pressionou suas pálpebras, franzindo o cenho, eu percebi que ele chegaria ao seu limite. Aumentei a velocidade da minha punheta e a intensidade das minhas quicadas, e gozei forte em cima de seu peito, algumas rajadas alcançando seu rosto. Seu orgasmo veio logo após o meu, e eu me joguei ao seu lado na cama, cansado, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por entre minhas bandas.</p><p>— Chanyeol... — Me chamou manhoso, ainda de olhos fechados. — Eu não quero te deixar quando essa sexta-feira acabar.</p><p>— Então não vá embora.</p><p>Ele se deitou de lado, em minha direção, olhando em meus olhos após um selinho sincero.</p><p>— Eu não vou.</p><p>Sorrimos em meio a vários outros selinhos e beijos lentos e molhados, com carinhos inocentes após uma <em>foda</em> suja e selvagem, e pensei que talvez aquela fosse nossa chance de quebrar regras e iniciar uma semana fazendo tudo aquilo que realmente queríamos fazer, pois estava presente em nossos olhares que queríamos ficar juntos, e conhecermos um ao outro; sinceramente, lealmente e completamente.</p><p>— Você vai me assistir amanhã? — Me referia à apresentação da aula do professor Kim Jongdae.</p><p>— Certamente. Não perderia por nada.</p><p>— Ótimo! Vamos tomar um banho então? Preciso que você se limpe pra que eu suje você todo de novo.</p><p>Em meio a provocações, beijos, e desculpas esfarrapadas para esfregarmos o corpo um do outro no banho, acabamos por repetir alguns atos obscenos em baixo do chuveiro, enquanto eu ria da minha própria desgraça por estar mais que perdido no precipício que era o dançarino.</p><p>Decidi ficar um pouco mais ali para escovar os dentes, enquanto Sehun saía extremamente irritado para atender seu celular que tocava incessantemente.</p><p>Com uma expressão completamente diferente da sorridente de minutos atrás, ele veio até mim. O responsável pelos brilhos de seus olhos agora eram pequenas lágrimas que começavam a se formar. Com a promessa de que estava tudo bem e de que me mandaria mensagem assim que chegasse em casa, ele se vestiu, descendo apressadamente as escadas e dando partida em sua <em>BMW.</em></p><p>Não sabia exatamente o sentimento que me assolava naquela noite, só sabia que esperava esperançosamente pela mensagem prometida, assim como as que ele vinha me mandando todas as noites antes de dormir.</p><p>
  <em>Mas nenhuma mensagem veio.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Eu sempre gostei dos sábados, principalmente os ensolarados. Mas depois que me apaixonei por você, passei a odiá-los.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sem notícias de Sehun desde que ele saiu daquela maneira afobada da minha casa, não consegui dormir. Passei a noite toda pensando sobre as discretas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair no canto de seus olhos, e por muito tempo esperei e esperei por uma mensagem de texto que não veio, até que eu caí no sono.</p><p>Não poderia ter tomado um susto maior ao me deparar com as olheiras demasiadamente escuras que se formaram ao redor de meus olhos, após uma noite mal dormida. Parecia que meu subconsciente ainda trabalhava, fazendo-me, no meio da noite, ouvir sons de pneus cantando no asfalto.</p><p>No ônibus, não tive minha mão tocada pela sua, nem quase passei direto pela parada por conta das conversas gostosas que me faziam esquecer do mundo do outro lado da janela.</p><p>Não costumavam ter muitas pessoas na faculdade num sábado de manhã. Mas assim como eu, alguns alunos aproveitavam a chance pra descolar uns pontinhos extras logo no primeiro semestre. E lá estava eu, com um desânimo muito semelhante a quem avista as primeiras nuvens a caminho, mas percebe que esqueceu os guarda chuvas em casa. Mas não é como se eu já não tivesse molhado até o último centímetro de meu corpo na tempestade chamada Oh Sehun.</p><p>Encarei a tela de meu celular por um tempo, tentando criar coragem para lhe fazer uma ligação, que caiu na caixa postal, assim como todas as outras que eu havia feito antes. Suspirei cansado ao perceber que ele não me daria uma satisfação, mesmo tendo me dito na noite anterior que não iria embora. Mas, aparentemente, eu havia sido idiota o suficiente para acreditar, e agora a realidade dura e fria estava ali à minha frente, e se chamava Kim Jongdae.</p><p>— Park Chanyeol, do primeiro semestre de Música!</p><p>A voz esgoelada do professor Kim me alcançou como um alto falante, há metros de distância. E sabe-se lá quais os exercícios vocais que aquele homem praticava pra ter a voz tão potente. O outro calouro havia acabado de se apresentar timidamente, e com a cabeça baixa, recebeu as broncas que ecoavam pelo auditório.</p><p>— <em>Tá</em> cantando pra dentro por quê, moleque?</p><p>Jongdae parecia estressado, como sempre, e anotava algo numa prancheta que a cada rabiscada, ameaçava se partir ao meio. Somando meu estado atual de melancolia com os olhos faiscantes que pareciam julgar até a intensidade em que eu respirava, eu já não tinha mais certeza de que iria bem, numa das poucas coisas que eu era bom. Por sorte, o outro professor Kim estava ao lado dele, e Junmyeon sempre mandava um apoio moral aos alunos novatos quando o assunto era lidar com Jongdae. Talvez eu não estivesse completamente <em>fodido</em>, já que as opiniões dos dois contariam para a minha avaliação.</p><p>Um dos meus colegas de turma ficaria responsável por dar o <em>play</em> na base orquestral gravada no meu notebook. Diferente da versão original, não haviam guitarras, apenas o clássico som do violoncelo casando com o violino, minha voz e, claro, o piano - que eu mesmo tocaria -. Exatamente o mesmo piano em que comandei a dança de um certo alguém, e as marcas de meus dígitos ainda pareciam estar fixadas naquela tampa onde me apoiei enquanto ele me estocava com os dedos, mesmo que cada centímetro do piano estivesse perfeitamente limpo e lustrado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And it's killin' me when you're away</em>
</p><p>(E isso está me matando quando você está longe)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna leave and I wanna stay</em>
</p><p>(Eu quero partir e eu quero ficar)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so confused, so hard to choose</em>
</p><p>(Eu estou tão confuso, tão difícil de escolher)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Between the pleasure and the pain</em>
</p><p>(Entre o prazer e a dor)</p><p> </p><p>Meu inglês não era dos melhores, mas tinha alguma noção pelos estudos do idioma no ensino médio. Por isso meus dedos começaram a falhar quando passei a prestar atenção na letra da música, e estranhamente, comecei a sentir um frio intenso na barriga. <em>Not Strong Enough</em> parecia, definitivamente, como uma pessoa presa no sofrimento de um dilema. Eu só não tinha consciência que aquela era uma mensagem <em>diretamente</em> para mim.</p><p>Não saber se deve ir ou ficar era uma preocupação que eu não tinha. Na verdade, sabia exatamente com quem eu queria ficar, me agarrar, e permitir que vivêssemos um <em>loop</em> entre segundas e sextas, sempre nos conhecendo mais e mais, descobrindo as pequenas falhas da alma e do corpo, e amando todas elas.</p><p>Mas Oh Sehun... Bom, ele tinha inúmeros dilemas que eu jamais imaginaria conhecer.</p><p>Tentei me concentrar nos últimos acordes, falhando vergonhosamente, o frio intenso presente na minha barriga. Todos pareciam me olhar com desinteresse e tédio, mas os professores do outro lado do palco me olhavam fixamente e com os olhos arregalados, principalmente Jongdae, que possuía uma veia saltada na testa vermelha, e gesticulava com os braços enquanto gritava comigo.</p><p>— Mas que <em>merda</em> de música é essa, Park? Eu selecionei <em>Bohemian Rhapsody</em> pra você, e você me aparece com essa música... deprimente!</p><p>A vergonha me acertou em cheio, mas eu nem prestei mais atenção naquela voz gritante que chamava meu nome e apontava defeitos do outro lado do palco, todo o barulho externo se tornando um amontoado de sons ininteligíveis quando vi um vulto por detrás das últimas poltronas do auditório, indo em direção à porta. Não pude ver o seu rosto. Mas era alto, com ombros singularmente largos, e cabelos descoloridos num tom prata.</p><p>— Com licença! — Tentei amenizar a gravidade de fugir do palco em busca de um <em>flash</em>, com um miserável pedido de desculpas, deixando os professores embasbacados, e ouvindo um leve rumor da pequena plateia espalhada pelo auditório. Em um estrondo, também saí pela porta, chamando a plenos pulmões o nome daquele que eu achava que tinha visto. — Sehun! É você?</p><p>Ele disse que estaria lá para mim, mas após percorrer cada centímetro daquela faculdade atrás de uma prova de sua palavra, constatei que ele nunca viria.</p><p>O quanto aquele homem havia mexido com a minha cabeça em uma semana, para que eu até passasse a ter alucinações? Não sei ao certo o momento que comecei a sentir raiva tanto dele, quanto de mim mesmo. Mas fora às seis daquela noite de sábado que decidi que curaria aquele amontoado de sentimentos melancólicos com a maior quantidade de álcool que eu conseguisse ingerir.</p><p>Ali, na frente do espelho, com uma jaqueta de couro preta, roupas de lojas populares e cabelo penteado diferente do estilo despojado que eu geralmente usava, eu me achei muito bonito. E o objetivo era beijar bocas o suficiente para esquecer um certo nome que mandou pro espaço a minha sanidade.</p><p>Percebi que precisava arranjar logo um emprego fixo quando todo o dinheiro que eu tinha mal pagaria uma noite de bebedeiras, mas mesmo assim não hesitei ao passar pela porta. Pelo menos só por aquela noite eu faria tudo que eu quisesse.</p><p>A música alta quase me deixou surdo a princípio, mas logo me acostumei, andando a passos lentos em direção ao bar, enquanto curtia as batidas que sacudiam a minha caixa torácica, e observava as roupas extravagantes que a multidão ostentava. Forcei meu cérebro a não lembrar o nome da loja popular de onde minhas roupas vieram, mas minha situação financeira logo se tornou palpável quando resolvi separar o dinheiro da cerveja no balcão, e algumas moedas caíram pelo chão, e eu tive a impressão de ficar tão vermelho quanto a cor do batom da moça ao meu lado, que me encarava de cima a baixo com um biquinho de pato.</p><p>— Uma cerveja? — Um cara baixinho que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que eu, deslizou uma <em>long neck</em> pelo balcão em minha direção, e eu não pude deixar de reparar que ele tinha mãos pequenas e fofas, mas olhos felinos que pareciam me comer dos pés à cabeça. Talvez aquela fosse a definição de dupla personalidade. — Pega.</p><p>Ignorando completamente a voz do bom senso em minha cabeça, aceitei a bebida oferecida por um estranho. Um estranho muito bonito.</p><p>— Você <em>tá</em> sozinho? — Por conta da música alta, tive dificuldades em ouvi-lo, e ele não tardou a se aproximar e quase colar os lábios naturalmente rubros a minha orelha, e repetir a pergunta.</p><p>— Sim. Estou. — Respondi num tom audível, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Dei um gole na bebida e,<em> caralho</em>! Era das fortes. Uma pessoa como eu, que não tinha costume algum com alcoólicos, certamente ficaria bêbado rapidamente com aquilo. — Completamente sozinho.</p><p>Ele sorriu, arqueando singelamente uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Qual seu nome?</p><p>— Park Chanyeol. — Dei mais um gole, a bebida descendo queimando por minha garganta. — E o seu?</p><p>Ele resvalou seus dígitos pelo meu antebraço, seguindo em direção a minha mão, para enfim tomar a garrafa de minha mão, dando um gole generoso que fez seu pomo de adão dançar de uma maneira muito <em>sexy.</em></p><p>— Kim Minseok. Posso chamar você pelo primeiro nome? — Ele pôs novamente a <em>long neck</em> em minha mão, e não tardei a dar mais um gole afoito. Senti que aos poucos poderia me acostumar com o gosto e a sensação que era quente e gelada ao mesmo tempo do álcool em minha língua. Me recordei de demorar alguns dias, beijos e <em>fodas</em> para chamar Sehun pelo primeiro nome, mas talvez a cerveja gelada e o ambiente noturno estivesse me tornando mais sucessível a fazer novas aproximações. Concordei. — Então, Chanyeol... O que procura aqui? — Dessa vez, pela diferença de altura, ele se pôs nas pontas dos pés para encostar os lábios no lóbulo de minha orelha, deixando que um pouco do seu hálito quente tocasse minha pele alva, fazendo-me arrepiar e tremer levemente.</p><p>— Só quero me divertir. Me divertir <em>muito</em>.</p><p>Ele pareceu um tanto quanto surpreso quando eu virei a garrafa de uma só vez, deixando-a vazia. E com o indicador, ele limpou a gota de cerveja que ameaçava trilhar um caminho para o meu queixo.</p><p>— Você me parece com alguém que quer esquecer.</p><p>Suei frio com a constatação, e me sentei no banquinho ao lado, a diferença de altura entre mim e Minseok agora já não tão gritante.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— <em>Quem</em>, Chanyeol. Me parece que você quer chutar alguém da sua cabeça. — Sequei a gota de suor que parecia escorrer tortuosamente na minha testa, ainda que o clima fosse consideravelmente frio. Ele se aproximou mais ainda de mim, se pondo entre minhas pernas, e trilhando um caminho com os dedos pelo meu joelho, subindo por minha coxa. — Deixa eu te ajudar. — Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, pois aquele baixinho estava conseguindo me deixar desconfortavelmente excitado. — Acho que você precisa de outra bebida. Uma mais forte.</p><p>Ele chamou o garçom, que prontamente veio com um sorriso no rosto nos atender. Fiz menção de pagar alguma bebida barata, mas Minseok rapidamente se ofereceu para pagar, deixando bem claro que eu não desembolsaria mais nem um centavo naquela noite.</p><p>— Deixa isso comigo, ok?</p><p>Ele pediu uma cerveja chamada <em>Snake Venom</em>. Não conhecia nada sobre alcoólicos, mas pela expressão do garçom, talvez fosse melhor que eu não soubesse. O garçom chegou apenas com uma garrafa, que o baixinho ofereceu a mim o primeiro gole.</p><p>— Nossa! — Minha garganta ardia como se eu tivesse engolido um fósforo aceso após beber gasolina. — Isso é forte! — Quase que imediatamente, senti os efeitos do que chamavam de estar <em>bêbado</em>. Fiquei mais solto, a visão um pouco mais turva, nunca estive tão sorridente e comunicativo. Minseok apenas me encarava sorridente, com a mão ainda em minha coxa, e eu sentia que aos poucos, ele ia pressionando e subindo. — Você pediu apenas uma garrafa.</p><p>Moveu os lábios úmidos pelo meu pescoço, e em seguida, deixou uma mordicada no meu lóbulo, soltando palavras em um tom<em> fodidamente</em> sensual.</p><p>— Vamos dividir a garrafa. Talvez seja uma desculpa para sentir o gosto da tua boca, Chanyeol. — Eu tremi. E ele tomou a garrafa para si, levando-a até seus lábios naturalmente rubros, chupando-a como se simulasse um boquete.</p><p>Aquilo me deixou louco. Foi ali que eu decidi que, naquela noite, o único nome que eu lembraria e pronunciaria, seria Kim Minseok. Teria dado certo se, no momento em que o Kim me guiava até a pista de dança, eu não tivesse sentido o cheiro daquele <em>maldito</em> perfume. O perfume esportivo que havia entrado em minhas narinas, trazido junto com o aroma lembranças que nem mesmo o álcool e um cara como Minseok conseguiria mascarar.</p><p>— Chanyeol? — Minseok me chamou, ainda segurando em minha mão. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?</p><p>Havia estagnado no meio da pista de dança, querendo me desvencilhar daquele cheiro, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha forças para dar o próximo passo.</p><p>Olhei para todas as direções possíveis, mas só o que encontrei foram cabelos castanhos e negros.</p><p>— Não aconteceu nada.</p><p>Nada mesmo.</p><p>Segui aquele baixinho até a área <em>VIP</em>, onde nos serviam petiscos e até haviam sofás de uma qualidade que provavelmente nem mil bicos que eu arranjava por aí conseguiriam pagar. Ele me deixou livre para escolher, e escolhi por esquentar o corpo dançando da maneira menos desastrada que eu conseguisse.</p><p>Ele sorria para a maneira como eu me remexia, e com sua mão firme, me puxou para si pela cintura. Senti seus dedos queimarem, assim como eu estava ardendo em raiva e tesão acumulado. Ele colou nossos corpos, guiando meus movimentos.</p><p>— Abre um pouquinho mais a perna assim. — Ele me tocou por detrás da coxa, e eu segui. — Isso, Chanyeol... Agora mexe desse jeito. — Ele era paciente. Me ensinou até que nossos corpos estivessem se esfregando sensualmente no ritmo. Ficamos um bom tempo daquela forma, mas em algum momento, acabamos nos pegando sobre um dos sofás.</p><p>Meu corpo estava demasiado quente. Me sentia como uma chaleira em ponto de ebulição. Havíamos subido as escadas para a área <em>VIP</em> aos beijos, e eu nem acreditava que a iniciativa de um beijo violento tinha sido minha. <em>Ou do álcool</em>. Ele correspondeu o ato lascivo no mesmo instante, parecia ser do tipo que dominava, então nossos contatos lutavam por poder. As mãos pesavam e os corpos brigavam pelo controle. Era um misto de puxões de cabelos, grunhidos e empurrões sobre o estofado. Não estava afim de ficar por baixo naquela noite, então quando ele me chamou para seu carro de luxo no estacionamento da boate, eu o <em>fodi</em>. <em>Fodi</em> com força, com vontade, com raiva, e descontando naquele corpo toda a minha frustração. A lataria cromada chacoalhava-se junto com meus movimentos brutais, que faziam o pequeno de quatro em minha frente quase que rasgar o banco de couro com suas unhas.</p><p><em>Fuck You All The Time</em> tocando no salão só não era mais alto do que os gemidos daquele que emanava um perfume doce demais para o meu olfato.</p><p>Quando o sol de domingo nasceu, subi as escadas para meu quarto aos tropeços, e praticamente hibernei o resto do dia. Mas na segunda de manhã, ainda lembrava <em>aquele</em> nome.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>— Nós decidimos que vamos dar outra chance pra você ganhar os pontos extras! — Junmyeon havia pedido pra conversar comigo logo pela manhã. — O problema não foi você ter tocado uma outra música, mas sim ter deixado ela incompleta, abandonando o auditório. Considere organizar toda a biblioteca musical um trabalho de caridade por você ser um calouro.</p><p>A biblioteca musical era enorme. Haviam revistas, álbuns, instrumentos e centenas de partituras espalhadas pela sala que todo dia, entravam centenas de alunos em cada período, bagunçando todos os artigos. Artigos estes que, após a aula, seria meu dever organizar até o último papelzinho.</p><p>Sozinho naquela biblioteca enorme, eu pude parar bem pra pensar. Não havia exatamente me arrependido do que fiz com aquele homem da balada que eu nunca mais veria na minha vida. Mas era estranho chegar na faculdade e não ver a <em>sua</em> moto estacionada em frente ao portão, não receber uma mensagem dele antes de dormir, bem como não dizer ao professor qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para me encontrar com o dançarino na sala de música.</p><p>A realidade é que após o efeito do álcool, só ficou a dor de cabeça pela ressaca. E a saudade.</p><p>E justo quando você já está na <em>merda</em>, o Diabo vem lhe atentar.</p><p>— Você deve ter feito uma <em>merda</em> muito grande pra ter recebido o castigo da biblioteca, Park. — A voz aguda me atingiu em cheio, e quando virei em sua direção, ele andava lentamente em minha direção. — Mas fiquei sabendo que o professor Jongdae tinha gostado da sua apresentação antes de você sair correndo. Por que fez isso?</p><p>— Tive meus motivos. — Ele tinha cabelos descoloridos que caíam bem em seu tom de pele, mas ainda não tão claros quanto o tom platinado ao qual eu tinha tanto me apegado.</p><p>— Eu não vi Oh hoje.</p><p>— Quem?</p><p>— Oh Sehun, Park. Pode parar de fingir que não se importa. — Ele passou a me ajudar com a organização do local, colocando alguns instrumentos em suas devidas cases. — Sei lá, não vi ele <em>se mostrando</em> naquela moto dele, e estão todos animados pra saber com quem ele está saindo nessa semana.</p><p>Eu não estava nem um pouco animado com aquela possibilidade, mas menti.</p><p>— Não me interessa com quem ele está saindo essa semana.</p><p>— Pela sua irritação, não é com você. Eu te avisei, não te avisei?</p><p>Durante longos minutos, fiquei imóvel em frente a estante, pensando em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse escolhido sair com Byun Baekhyun ao invés de Oh Sehun. Talvez eu teria alguém com quem eu pudesse acordar ao lado no final de semana, comemorar o primeiro aniversário de cem dias, presentear com chocolates baratos enquanto recebia chocolates caros. O Byun poderia me proporcionar estabilidade, enquanto Oh era a completa descrição de imprevisível, e eu só podia ser muito <em>fodido</em> da cabeça pra correr logo em direção ao furacão, enquanto aquele baixinho que me procurava pela segunda vez após um fora podia ser o meu abrigo subterrâneo.</p><p>Senti dedos delicados estalarem logo em frente aos meus olhos, e eu acordei de meus devaneios.</p><p>— Eu tava falando com você há um tempão, mas acho que você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse.</p><p>— Desculpa. Será que a gente pode começar de novo? — Eu sugeri, enquanto estendia a palma para ele. — Sou Park Chanyeol.</p><p>Ele olhou para a minha mão durante longos segundos, como se precisasse considerar os prós e contras entre dar uma nova chance para mim ou não, mas acabou cedendo, e eu esperava não me arrepender por estar sendo tão egoísta.</p><p>— Byun Baekhyun. — Um sorriso sincero nasceu no rosto daquele baixinho de cabelos descoloridos.</p><p>Naquele dia, tentei convencer a mim mesmo de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, e saí com Byun. Primeiro, fomos ao parque como qualquer casalzinho clichê, só pra comer algodão doce e fazer coisas fúteis que não parecem tão fúteis quando estamos apaixonados. Ele parecia estar adorando. Sorria com seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e mexia constantemente no cabelo um pouco ressecado pela recente descoloração, e me pedia uma opinião sobre clarear mais ainda, num tom branco como o algodão doce gigante que pendia sobre o palitinho de madeira.</p><p>Em apenas algumas horas de encontro, descobri que ele poderia ser insuportavelmente grudento, me segurando como se a qualquer momento eu pudesse fugir. Meus lábios chegavam a ficar dormentes, pois sempre que não estivesse comendo ou bebendo algo, ele aproveitava para me beijar. Seus lábios pareciam tão ásperos para mim, mesmo que estivesse perfeitamente hidratado com manteiga de cacau sabor morango.</p><p>Os beijos aos poucos foram mudando de intenções, e em um determinado momento, ele já não conseguia mais esconder a ereção entre as pernas. Ele se ofereceu para pagar o melhor motel de Gangnam; era uma suíte duplex com tantos artigos de luxo que eu só havia visto em filmes de máfia, mas minha desanimação era tanta, que não consegui aproveitar nenhuma das novidades, muito menos o sexo. Byun praticamente fez tudo enquanto eu ficava deitado fingindo precariamente algum prazer, a cada toque dele, era como se sugasse o resto de energia que eu ainda tinha, como um <em>dementador</em>. Gozei sem que sentisse o ar faltar, sem que revirasse os olhos pela entrega, sem que sentisse aquela dorzinha repuxando o baixo ventre. Era como se eu tivesse ativado o modo piloto automático. E enquanto ele estava falando sobre seus sentimentos, minha mente voava longe.</p><p>Quando saímos por dois dias seguidos e tudo o que eu sentia era remorso, eu soube que era hora de parar.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? <em>Tu tá</em> um lixo!</p><p>Meu novo parceiro de canto era um cara legal, mas às vezes conseguia ser sincero até demais.</p><p>— Eu me <em>sinto</em> um lixo.</p><p>— <em>Ih</em>,<em> tá</em> assim por causa do motoqueiro? Pensava que já tinha superado ele naquela balada.</p><p>— Quê?!? — Meu corpo todo congelou, e eu senti uma extrema vontade de enfiar a minha cara num buraco.</p><p>Se eu já era uma metamorfose ambulante sóbrio, não queria nem imaginar a vergonha que eu havia passado enquanto bêbado, muito menos gostaria que alguém do meu círculo acadêmico presenciasse minhas tentativas falhas de dançar música eletrônica enquanto me pegava freneticamente com um cara de meio metro.</p><p>— <em>Merda</em>! Eu e minha boca grande. — Ele limpou a garganta, parecendo decidido a desembuchar logo de uma vez. — Enfim, eu e o Jongin vimos você com um cara na boate <em>Level</em>. Não conseguimos olhar pra você mais do que dois minutos, de vergonha alheia. — Murmurei algumas palavras embaralhadas e deixei meu corpo cair pela carteira, ouvindo uma risada de Kyungsoo em seguida. — Pelo menos ele era gato.</p><p>— E você e Kim, estão namorando mesmo?</p><p>Na minha tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto, acabei tocando num tópico muito sensível, e que eu estava tentando evitar: relacionamentos. Já havia visto Kim e Doh conversando várias vezes, mas foi só quando os vi se beijando embaixo de uma árvore enorme do campus - o que por si só já era enjoativamente clichê -, que percebi que talvez eu tenha agido esse tempo todo de maneira idiota com o moreno.</p><p>— Finalmente! Sinceramente, tive medo dele recusar.</p><p>— E como é namorar alguém? Digo, deve ser bom ter essa estabilidade, uma pessoa que você possa contar sempre.</p><p>Ele arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes para falar algo. Talvez estivesse chocado que um cara de quase vinte anos nunca tivera um relacionamento sério na vida, mas ele pareceu ponderar bastante antes de me responder.</p><p>— Namorar alguém não é tão simples quanto se parece, Park, e muito menos estável. É uma luta diária para se manter aquela pessoa que você gosta por perto. — Ele sorriu, parecendo muito com um apaixonadinho de <em>merda</em>, e eu quase me arrependi de ter perguntado sobre. <em>Quase</em>, por que aquela conversa abriria muito meus olhos para algo que eu não tinha nem ideia de que estava acontecendo. — Já o Jongin... Às vezes eu sinto vontade de matar ele! Extremamente teimoso, egocêntrico, e gosta de sofrer calado. Mas o que eu posso fazer se é por ele que eu sinto todas essas coisas loucas? Nunca gostei de caras certinhos mesmo.</p><p>Aquilo me fez pensar mais ainda sobre como a minha conversa com Byun não poderia passar daquela quarta-feira.</p><p>— Ah! Se te interessa... Oh não vem pra faculdade desde segunda-feira. E o Jongin disse que ele nunca falta. Tipo, <em>nunca</em>. Só espero que não tenha nada a ver com o pai louco dele.</p><p>Aquilo fez meu coração doer. Realmente achei que estávamos nos desencontrando nesses três dias de uma nova semana, mas aparentemente, ele não estava comparecendo às aulas. Comecei a pensar que algo não estava certo. A energia ao redor da universidade parecia muito mais melancólica.</p><p>— Espera! O pai dele, o médico? — Já não me importava em parecer interessado ou não. Eu estava <em>muito</em> interessado e terrivelmente preocupado, como se um pressentimento ruim tivesse me atingido em cheio.</p><p>— Sim, o médico. Parece que a mãe do Oh fugiu quando ele era um adolescente porque não aguentou as <em>merdas</em> do pai dele. E desde então ele tem recebido o ódio integral do pai, aguentando tudo sozinho. Isso foi o que o Jongin me disse.</p><p>Doh deu de ombros e apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos, como se estivesse entediado.</p><p>— E como o Kim sabe dessas coisas?</p><p>Ele sussurrou antes do professor Jongdae chegar aos berros na sala, chamando atenção de toda a turma.</p><p>— Jongin foi o primeiro namorado do Oh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. All my days are yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que se opõem."</em>
</p><p>(William Shakespeare)</p><p> </p><p>— Espera! Deixa ver se eu entendi. Você está me dando um fora... de novo?</p><p>Baekhyun andava de um lado para o outro na sala de aula vazia, esfregando as mãos suadas e em seguida passando-as contra os fios loiros, agarrando-os com certa força, como se aquilo fosse resolver o nosso problema em questão.</p><p>— Desculpa, mas... sim. — O respondi, embora estivesse um pouco assustado com o baixinho, que parecia enfurecido.</p><p>Tentei escolher as palavras menos impactantes para que tivéssemos aquela conversa, mas ele parecia que a qualquer momento pularia em cima de mim violentamente, desferindo uma sequência de socos.</p><p>— Eu me dei de corpo e alma pra você e é isso que você faz? — Passou a caminhar em minha direção com os olhos faiscando, e o dedo indicador apontando trêmulo em direção ao meu rosto. — Talvez você não seja tão diferente de uma <em>pessoa</em> que nós conhecemos, não é mesmo, Park?</p><p>— Escuta, eu tentei. Eu realmente tentei, Byun, mas...</p><p>— Mas você ainda gosta dele! — Ele me interrompeu, aumentando repentinamente o tom de sua voz. — É por causa dele, não é? — Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada como "<em>não é você, sou eu</em>" poderia enganá-lo. Ambos sabíamos que enquanto eu estivesse pensando em Sehun, meu coração não responderia a mais ninguém. — E o que você vai fazer agora? Vai atrás dele?</p><p>Não o respondi de imediato. Eu tinha a vontade crescente, sim, de ir atrás dele e pedir que recomeçássemos sem os seus joguinhos semanais. Porque, <em>porra</em>, eu e Sehun não podíamos sair como pessoas normais, assim como eu e o Byun tentamos? Sem que uma meta fosse colocada, apenas deixando rolar e nos surpreendendo com o resultado. Fiquei imaginando Oh Sehun no lugar de meu ex-parceiro de canto, e sentia um friozinho interior ao me imaginar andando de mãos dadas com ele no parque, dividindo um grande amontoado de algodão doce, ou observando os cisnes que formavam corações com seus pescoços no lago. Coisas que não pareciam tão enjoativamente doces quando estamos apaixonados. Coisas que com Oh Sehun pareciam certas, e com Byun Baekhyun ou Kim Minseok pareciam erradas.</p><p>Não me importava com os motéis caros e luxuosos de Gangnam. Poderia ir a qualquer lugar com Sehun, no entanto, nada me parecia mais aconchegante do que recebê-lo em minha cama simples e pequena.</p><p>Deixando meus pensamentos correrem livres, constatei que meus sentimentos para com Sehun não tinham mais como base somente o tesão encarnado - apesar de eu ainda o desejar, <em>e muito </em>-, mas o <em>estar</em> junto. A sua companhia importava, os seus sorrisos importavam, e o seu bem estar me importava.</p><p>Por isso que eu me preocupava tanto com o fato de Kyungsoo ter citado o médico, e eu não entendia ainda o motivo de uma sensação ruim sempre que pensava sobre o pai de Sehun.</p><p>— Sim, Baekhyun. — Respondi firme. — Eu vou atrás dele!</p><p>Num momento, ele estava parado na minha frente; parecendo chocado demais, como se sua mente trabalhasse incessantemente sobre o que fazer. Poucos segundos depois, ele derrubava livros e até mesmo alguns instrumentos no chão, impulsionado pela raiva e frustração de não ter mais o seu objeto de desejo ao seu alcance. Não era muito difícil de enxergar que, o que Byun Baekhyun sentia por mim beirava a obsessão, e eu me senti aliviado por ter decidido pelo término precoce do que estávamos tentando ter. Quando gostamos de alguém e prezamos por seu bem, não importa com quem essa pessoa esteja, contanto que esteja feliz, o outro sempre apoiará. Mas não era o caso do cara que revirava a sala em um surto.</p><p>— Pois boa sorte em encontrá-lo, Chanyeol! — Seu tom de voz ainda era elevado, mas dessa vez, trêmulo. — Fiquei sabendo que ele cancelou a matrícula da faculdade, então você provavelmente nunca mais o verá!</p><p>Eu me senti como cada um daqueles objetos quebrados no chão envernizado. Meus ossos doíam, minha cabeça rodava em milhões de pensamentos, e meu coração batia tão rápido que eu praticamente ouvia nítido suas batidas. Eu e Sehun não podíamos ter esse fim. Eu não deixaria! Eu precisava encontrá-lo e dizer tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta, mesmo que ele me rejeitasse depois. Todavia, as palavras de Sehun na sala de balé ainda ecoavam na minha mente. Ele ajoelhado, enquanto vestia-me peça por peça com uma delicadeza e um olhar singularmente protetor.</p><p>
  <em>"É diferente agora."</em>
</p><p>Àquela altura, um montinho de alunos já havia adentrado a sala para descobrir o motivo do quebra-quebra. Byun estava ofegante, e os cabelos descoloridos que não combinavam consigo estavam desgrenhados. Alguém o perguntou se estava sentindo-se bem, mas ele continuou olhando para mim, completamente <em>puto</em> pela minha falta de reação e fala. Mesmo diante de todo o meu silêncio exterior, as engrenagens de minha cabeça trabalhavam a todo o vapor, e chegava a ser ensurdecedor como os meus pensamentos gritavam que eu corresse atrás de alguém que talvez pudesse saber do paradeiro daquele que tinha revirado minha vida em uma semana.</p><p>— Eu estou bem! — Byun respondeu para um aluno. — Quer saber? <em>Foda-se</em> você, Chanyeol!</p><p>Ele continuou a gritar xingamentos para mim, enquanto o montinho de alunos já chamava alguns professores. Não me importava de ser interrogado por Jongdae e Junmyeon no dia seguinte, meu cérebro só se importava com uma coisa no momento:</p><p>Eu, definitivamente, iria atrás de Oh Sehun!</p><p>E se existem dois dias do ano em que nada se pode fazer, esses dias são o ontem e o amanhã, portanto <em>hoje</em> é o dia certo. Mas, para isso, eu teria que engolir o meu orgulho, antes baseado em ciúme, e pedir ajuda a uma pessoa que eu nunca imaginei que precisaria dirigir a palavra: Kim Jongin.</p><p>Deixei um Byun frustrado para trás, e corri em direção ao prédio de dança, mais precisamente, para a sala de balé, onde eu sabia que encontraria o moreno. Ele colocava as sapatilhas, se preparando para a aula que em poucos minutos começaria. Quando me viu, encarou-me surpreso. Talvez ele imaginasse que eu chegaria a sentir falta de Sehun mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, o motoqueiro passava longe de ser alguém fácil de esquecer. Mas o fato de eu estar parado a sua frente, vulnerável, pedindo ajuda, revelava o desespero em que eu me encontrava.</p><p>— Ora ora, Park Chanyeol. — Ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça, e eu sabia que as roupas amassadas e fios ondulados que apontavam para direções diferentes combinavam com minha confusão interna. — Você está um lixo!</p><p>Já Kim, estava elegantemente vestido em uma calça confortável e sapatilhas de balé, os cabelos lisos bem penteados e hidratados. Por um momento, me perguntei como Oh Sehun havia saído com alguém como eu, quando já teve homens como Jongin antes.</p><p>— Engraçado, Doh me disse a mesma coisa ontem. — Ri sem humor, passando as mãos pelas roupas, numa tentativa de arrumá-las, mesmo que minimamente.</p><p>— O problema do Kyungsoo é que ele fala demais. Mas vamos fingir que eu não sei o porquê de você estar aqui, Park. — Ele pegou o relógio caro que descansava em cima de sua mochila, e suspirou pesadamente. — Ainda tenho cinco minutos. Desembucha.</p><p>Nos afastamos da grande turma que já começava a se alongar, e eu só conseguia pensar em como abrir tanto as pernas naqueles movimentos dançantes era possível.</p><p>Enquanto me dirigia ao prédio de dança, não imaginava que Kim aceitaria falar comigo - por diversos motivos -, mas surpreendente, ele fora o primeiro a dizer uma palavra em minha direção. Talvez eu tenha tido uma impressão errada do bailarino durante todo esse tempo, assim como tive de Sehun.</p><p>— Eu estou preocupado com Sehun. Soube que vocês já foram muito <em>próximos,</em> e que o Sehun nunca faltou uma aula antes. — Soltei aquelas palavras rápido demais, e o moreno me olhou um tanto quanto surpreso. — É, Doh me contou.</p><p>Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos.</p><p>— Digamos que... eu não sou mais bem-vindo na casa dos Oh. — Ele começou a explicar. — Somos amigos de infância, e nos envolvemos romanticamente na adolescência. Nossos pais descobriram e não aceitaram nada bem. — Os chefes das famílias Kim e Oh eram praticamente sócios, ambos parceiros na área hospitalar, cujos negócios traziam bastante fortuna para ambos. Conhecer as pessoas certas gerava regalias na sociedade de alta classe de Seul, assim como o casamento entre essas famílias. — Depois disso, eu praticamente fui taxado como a ovelha negra dos Kim, tanto por ser o filho bailarino e gay, como por roubar o noivo da minha irmã. — A caçula da família Kim era uma moça elegante e bonita, estudante de medicina e que estava prometida à Sehun desde a infância. — Mas sei que a minha vida não te interessa, Park, e o tempo <em>tá</em> passando, então vá logo ao ponto.</p><p>— Onde eu posso encontrar ele? — Eu estava disposto a tudo, inclusive a bater com os punhos na porta de Oh Sehun para confrontá-lo diretamente. Parecia loucura, mas ele levou o que me restava de sensatez quando foi embora na sexta-feira à noite. — Eu preciso falar com ele.</p><p>— Olha, Park. Você é um cara legal. Por isso que eu vou te dizer uma coisa: fica longe disso! A confusão entre essas famílias acontece muito antes de nós nascermos.</p><p>— Então foi isso o que você fez? Desistiu dele quando começou a ficar difícil?</p><p>— Eu fiz o que o Sehun decidiu. — Ele parecia sempre calmo, sempre sereno, enquanto um calor crescia dentro de mim. Era raiva. Raiva por não ter uma bússola que me levasse direto para ele, por ter que praticamente me humilhar por ajuda. — Então eu só segui a minha vida.</p><p>— Então que ele diga a decisão dele na minha cara!</p><p>Ele passou bons segundos me encarando nos olhos, como se lutasse com o seu próprio interior, se perguntado se valia a pena meter-se novamente no campo minado entre as famílias Kim, Oh e os ricaços assessores do maior hospital de Seul.</p><p>— Você gosta mesmo dele… — Ele riu. — Mas como eu disse, é melhor você ficar longe disso. — Disse por fim, parecendo decidido a não se intrometer.</p><p>Ele fez menção de se juntar aos alunos que ainda continuavam a se alongar, mas eu o puxei pelo braço. Não sairia dali até arrancar todas as informações que conseguiria de Kim Jongin.</p><p>— Ele saiu da faculdade. Cancelou a matrícula. Se você o conhece tão bem mesmo, sabe que ele ama dançar mais que tudo. — Apertei minha mão em seu antebraço, e um finco entre suas sobrancelhas se formou, como quem parecia incrédulo. Sehun jamais desistiria do seu sonho de ser um dançarino. Era o que ele amava, o que ele queria para o seu futuro. Ele era um cara rebelde que passava por cima de qualquer hierarquia familiar para fazer somente o que <em>ele queria</em>. Entretanto, se havia cedido às ordens de seu pai, algo estava muito errado. — Me ajude, por favor.</p><p>Com seu braço agora livre de minha mão, ele se virou novamente para mim, e suspirou pesadamente, esfregando a mão bonita na testa, como se estivesse tomando uma decisão muito difícil.</p><p>— Não <em>tô</em> fazendo isso por você, certo? — Ele soltou os ombros, em desistência. — Sei que sábado o pai dele terá uma reunião importante no hospital, porque o meu pai também terá. Então… — Ele sussurrou um "<em>não acredito que tô fazendo isso</em>" seguido de alguns xingamentos, mas por fim, encarou-me. — A gente se encontra aqui sábado à noite e nós vamos até a casa dele.</p><p>— Obrigado! Muito obrigado!</p><p>Estava animado como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Mesmo que reencontrar Oh Sehun parecesse até mesmo melhor que isso.</p><p>— Só estou fazendo isso porque ele já passou por muita coisa sozinho, e é bom ter alguém que se importe de verdade com ele. — Jongin me entregou um cartão com o seu número de celular, daqueles que os ricos tem, e antes de se juntar a sua turma, gritou: — E também porque não quero mais ver você passando vergonha nas baladas! — E então riu, cumprimentando os alunos vestidos em <em>collant</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Merda.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>Esperar três dias até sábado à noite estava sendo uma tortura, estava ficando louco em expectativa. Vinha ensaiando durante esses três dias o que diria para Sehun quando finalmente o encontrasse, apesar de ter certeza absoluta que petrificaria como um idiota. Mas gostava de pensar que tudo sairia como o planejado, mesmo que Oh fosse uma caixinha de surpresas.</p><p>Por esse motivo, não reclamei quando minha mãe me ligou desesperada, me pedindo para ir até o hospital em que ela trabalha lhe levar uma muda de roupas limpas, pois cobriria a carga horária da enfermeira noturna que tinha tido um imprevisto e não poderia ficar de plantão naquela noite. Estava precisando mesmo me distrair com algo, por mais banal que fosse. Então respirar um ar que não fosse o da minha própria casa ou o da faculdade, e de quebra ainda poder ajudar minha mãe em algo, me parecia uma ótima ideia.</p><p>Era por volta de três horas da tarde, quando avistei o portão principal do hospital que era referência em Seul. Uma van preta e visivelmente muito cara estava estacionada na baia, aguardando uma moça esbelta e elegante nos seus caros saltos de bico fino. Ela segurava uma sombrinha de renda com a destra, o braço esquerdo transpassando o antebraço de um senhor de meia idade. Sorria enquanto se desvencilhava do mais velho e cumprimentava com um grande sorriso de dentes perfeitamente brancos um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos lisos, este que eu não conseguia ver o rosto, por estar de costas para mim. Ambos se vestiam com roupas inegavelmente de grife e com um estilo requintado demais para o meu gosto, e não pude deixar de notar os ombros largos sob o terno feito especialmente para sua medida.</p><p>Os dois homens de meia idade passaram a conversar entre si, a medida em que eu me aproximava do portão principal - perto de onde estava estacionada a van luxuosa -, pude ouvir algumas palavras como "união" e "negócios", seguido de risadas gananciosas e apertos de mãos.</p><p>Lembrei de minha conversa com Kim há três dias atrás, e eu não conseguia engolir o fato de no século vinte e um os pais ainda usarem os filhos para subir numa escada social, através de casamentos arranjados, forçados e infelizes.</p><p>Me perguntava se um certo rapaz de cabelos platinados e estilo rebelde se submeteria a algo como isso.</p><p>Ri enquanto passava ao lado daquela gente rica, em direção ao meu destino, e ri comigo mesmo, completamente convencido de que naquela noite Sehun me diria que estava tudo bem, e que logo ele voltaria para a faculdade, para o seu sonho e para <em>mim.</em></p><p>Mas então eu senti aquele cheiro.</p><p>Não somente o <em>Azzaro</em> esportivo que por muitas vezes se desprendia das roupas de couro caras, mas também do singular shampoo de verbena que me atingiu em cheio com o dançar do vento em meu olfato.</p><p>Quando olhei para trás, a van já havia dado partida.</p><p>Meu coração esmagava a caixa torácica, atordoado, tentando entender o que diabos tinha acontecido. Só então me dei conta do porquê daquela silhueta masculina e jovial me parecer tão familiar. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão... diferente. Aquelas roupas certinhas não combinavam consigo, e aquele cabelo…</p><p>Porém, aquele era, sem dúvidas, Oh Sehun.</p><p>E, se eu estivesse certo, ele estava prestes a casar-se com outra pessoa.</p><p>Meu celular quase foi ao chão junto com a sacola de roupas, pois as minhas mãos estavam tão trêmulas que tinha quase certeza de ter perdido toda minha habilidade de coordenação motora.</p><p>— Kim! Eu o vi! Eu vi o Sehun! — Praticamente gritei ao telefone, percebendo os olhares repreensivos pelo grande eco que minha voz grave fazia no local fechado.</p><p>— <em>Merda</em>, Park… Você quase estourou meus tímpanos. O que foi agora?</p><p>— Quer dizer, não era <em>bem </em>o Sehun… Ele tava diferente, era como se…</p><p>Comecei uma explicação falida e percebi que não possuía as palavras certas. Céus! Eu aparentemente também havia perdido a habilidade em formar frases coerentes.</p><p>— Como se ele fosse um cara comum? — Ele falou do outro lado da linha.</p><p>Ambos sabíamos que Sehun estava longe de ser um cara comum, e me doía que ele tivesse que fingir ser quem não era.</p><p>— Sim. — Respondi.</p><p>— Escuta, Park… Se quem você viu foi mesmo o Sehun, então o casamento já deve estar sendo negociado. — Eu reconheceria Sehun mesmo sob os mais camuflados disfarces. — Você tem certeza que ainda quer fazer isso? Porque minha irmã não vai largar o osso facilmente, visto que ela sempre gostou dele.</p><p>— Eu não vou desistir sem tentar, Kim! — Respondi com uma confiança incomum.</p><p>Àquela altura do campeonato, não existia espaço para um Chanyeol amuado em inseguranças. A filha dos Kim era linda, rica, e andava sempre com o nariz em pé, digno de uma moça confiante do poder que possuía. Se eu não tivesse a mínima confiança, o que poderia oferecer a alguém como Oh Sehun?</p><p>Ele riu do outro lado da linha, e quase pude ver a cena de Jongin esfregando o rosto com uma das mãos.</p><p>— O que você quer fazer então, Park?</p><p>Deixei rapidamente a muda de roupas para minha mãe, mal a cumprimentando, arrancando da mais velha reclamações de como os filhos cresciam rápido. Eu me perguntava quando foi que eu havia crescido daquela forma. Provavelmente há pouco mais de uma semana.</p><p>Ouvi os conselhos do Kim sobre a melhor hora para bater à porta da casa dos Oh, visto que eu não tinha interesse em bater de frente com o seu pai. Precisávamos conversar sozinhos.</p><p>Como o moreno previu, o casamento já estava sendo negociado, e sempre que eu pensava sobre o assunto, era como se dezenas de agulhas perfurassem meu coração. Era estranha a sensação de estar prestes a perder alguém. Sufocante, eu diria.</p><p>Repassamos o planejado pela última vez ao telefone. Eu tocaria a campainha da grande casa dos Oh e fingiria ser um secretário da família Kim, aquele que discutiria os últimos toques do casamento de negócios com o noivo, o que certamente ninguém acreditaria se eu não tivesse a ajuda de Jongin.</p><p>— Você não vai encontrar o Sehun com esses trapos que você chama de roupa, né? — O moreno disse quando eu atendi a porta da minha casa, vestindo as <em>jeans</em> surradas com uma blusa mais ou menos, e meus amados tênis. Kyungsoo estava ao seu lado, e apenas ria com aquela boca de coração dele.</p><p>
  <em>Riquinhos de merda.</em>
</p><p>— Você não passa nem pelo entregador de <em>pizza</em> do bairro. — Doh disse, com aquele seu olhar de deboche.</p><p>— Obrigado por aumentar a minha autoestima, rapazes.</p><p>— De nada! — Kim sorriu, entrando na minha casa com o nariz empinado, e dando uma bela analisada ao redor, mas nada comentou. Só então percebi que ele e Doh carregavam sacolas enormes com cheiro de roupa nova. — Pega! Acho que é seu número. — Estenderam as sacolas em minha direção, e eu senti como se tivesse ganho algo caro demais para que um dia eu pudesse pagar.</p><p>— <em>Porra</em>, Park. Pega logo essas sacolas e vai se trocar. — Doh disse, já empurrando os embrulhos luxuosos contra meu peito. — Eu ajudei a escolher, então pode ter certeza que você se passaria até pelo pai do Oh vestido nelas.</p><p>De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: se eu não conseguisse ter sucesso com Sehun, pelo menos teria conquistado amigos. Estar na melhor faculdade de música de Seul tinha suas vantagens, mas ser um pobretão enquanto todos eram ricos e filhos de famílias influentes era, certamente, um fato que eu tentava fingir que não existia diariamente, mas que sempre voltava para lembrar qual era meu lugar de origem.</p><p>No entanto, apesar das brincadeiras e dos palavreados, Kim Jongin e Doh Kyungsoo não me excluíam de seu círculo.</p><p>— <em>Caralho</em>... Eu não sei nem o que dizer. Sério, obrigado!</p><p>— Já disse que não tô fazendo isso por você. — Kim reforçou, fazendo um gesto com a mão como quem mandava que eu me apressasse. Talvez no fundo eu soubesse que ele mentia. — E <em>merda</em>, para de me olhar com essa cara e vai logo.</p><p>De fato, não me surpreenderia se estivesse lacrimejando.</p><p>Eu não conseguia conter o meu espanto ao entrar em um dos mais chiques bairros de Seul, se me dissessem que o presidente da Coréia do Sul morava em uma daquelas casas, eu acreditaria.</p><p>— Vai entrar mosca! — Doh comentou, enquanto Jongin dirigia sua <em>Mercedes</em> tranquilamente, acostumado com aquele luxo todo.</p><p>Aparentemente, eu havia perdido a minha habilidade em manter a boca fechada.</p><p>A porta da casa dos Oh - assim como da maioria das casas daquele bairro -, era enorme, passando dos três metros de altura, envernizada, e tinha até a <em>porra</em> de um chafariz no jardim. O som da porta principal sendo aberta ecoava pelo salão de entrada, que provavelmente era maior que minha casa, e o teto parecia bater no céu.</p><p>— Pois não? — A governanta vestida sofisticadamente me perguntou. — O que o senhor deseja?</p><p>Eu realmente aparentava um secretário de famílias ricas, ou algo do tipo, e um sentimento incomum me atingiu por ser chamado tão formalmente por alguém cujo salário mensal passava das economias de anos da minha mãe no banco.</p><p>— O jovem mestre Oh Sehun está? — Tentei soar o mais profissional possível. — Sou Park Chanyeol, secretário da família Kim. Vim negociar os últimos retoques do casamento.</p><p>— Por favor, entre. Vou avisar ao patrão Oh que está aqui.</p><p>A mulher era embebida em elegância, cada passo sendo gracioso e firme. Ela me deu passagem para entrar, e eu só conseguia imaginar as qualificações profissionais necessárias para se trabalhar numa casa como aquela.</p><p>— Eu já o avisei sobre minha vinda. Onde fica o quarto dele?</p><p>Ela me olhou com o cenho franzido. E com razão. Não era comum que assuntos profissionais fossem tratados nos aposentos, e sim em escritórios, mas a mulher parecia ter coisas mais importantes para tratar naquela enorme casa do que opinar onde dois jovens teriam uma conversa. Então apenas indicou a localização e eu me vi subindo um longo lance de escadas, quase me perdendo entre as diversas portas que tinham pelo corredor.</p><p>Até que encontrei a porta perfeitamente pintada em branco, destoando de todas as outras cor de marfim.</p><p>Escutei um “<em>já vou</em>” após dar duas batidinhas na porta. E, <em>céus</em>! Como eu estava sentindo falta daquele tom de voz grave e preguiçoso.</p><p>Trocava o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra constantemente, até que vi a maçaneta sendo girada. Ali, parece que o tempo havia parado para mim.</p><p>Sehun estava bem na minha frente, com os fios castanhos que não combinavam consigo perfeitamente lisos batendo na altura de suas sobrancelhas marcadas, estas que expressavam surpresa e confusão misturadas. A porta branca envernizada estava meio aberta, e apenas metade de seu corpo aparecia pela brecha. Ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça, certamente se perguntando de onde havia tirado grana pra comprar aquelas roupas alinhadas, ou com qual gel milagroso eu havia domado meus cabelos.</p><p>— Chanyeol? — Ele falou após longos e torturantes segundos me encarando. — O que você está fazendo aqui?</p><p>— Sehun, nós... Nós precisamos conversar. Você sumiu.</p><p>Ele pareceu enfim acordar do pensamento de que eu não era uma miragem e tentou fechar a porta com uma brusquidão impulsiva, mas eu a segurei, não sabendo de onde consegui tirar tanta força.</p><p>— Vá embora! — Ele pediu. — Você não deveria estar aqui, Park.</p><p>Ele ainda se recusava a me deixar entrar, e passamos um tempo naquela luta, em que em uma metáfora, a porta pesada seria o coração de Sehun. Eu estava tão feliz em vê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava bloqueando a minha aproximação, o que fazia as minhas pernas falharem, e sentir a ardência típica de início de lágrimas em meus olhos. Aos poucos, fui cedendo à sua vontade, diminuindo a pressão na madeira nobre, como quem dizia que não forçaria nada, não o obrigaria a nada, assim como ele nunca havia me obrigado a sair com ele.</p><p>Havia sido minha culpa ter se apaixonado por ele. Eu devia estar preparado para ouvir sua resposta caso não sentisse o mesmo.</p><p>— Vá embora... — Ele repetiu, do outro lado. Pude sentir como se sua voz estivesse trêmula.</p><p>— Eu vou... Quando você olhar nos meus olhos e repetir isso. Se você disser que não gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você. Só aí eu vou embora.</p><p>Mesmo com a porta fechada entre nós, eu conseguia sentir a tensão, assim como sua respiração pesada.</p><p>— Você se iludiu mesmo, não foi, Park? — Ele riu. — Sexta-feira já passou, garoto. Volta pra sua casa!</p><p>Minha cabeça rodava, como se todos os discursos que eu havia ensaiado no espelho tivessem sido em vão. Quando eu estava com Oh Sehun, eu só conseguia pensar em tocá-lo, em sentir o cheiro único de sua pele, beijar os lábios macios e depois descansar sobre seu peito.</p><p>Mas eu só conseguia sentir que ele estava mentindo. Em como ele estava se controlando para não desabar, e eu gostaria se ser a pessoa que o ajudaria a se reerguer, que secaria suas lágrimas e que juntaria os seus pedaços.</p><p>— Eu não acredito em você! — Disse, encostando minha testa sobre o verniz. — Eu sei de tudo, Sehun. Sei sobre o casamento. Sei sobre você sair da faculdade e, <em>porra</em>... Eu vim até aqui, me empacotei nessas roupas de grife, <em>tô</em> aqui mesmo você tendo fechado a porta na minha cara, te pedindo uma chance. Uma <em>outra</em> chance. — Senti uma movimentação do outro lado, talvez agora ele também estivesse recostado na madeira. — Eu faria tudo por você... Você não tem ideia do que fez comigo.</p><p>— Você não sabe de tudo... — Ele falou baixinho, como se confessasse.</p><p>— Me deixa entrar, Sehun... Me deixa olhar pra você. — Pedi, me concentrando para que minha voz oscilasse o mínimo possível, pois eu tinha certeza que a qualquer minuto eu poderia me desmanchar ali mesmo, e tudo estaria perdido.</p><p>Pensei que ele jamais me deixaria entrar, pois passei longos minutos sem resposta em frente, mas não ousei ir embora. Em um determinado momento, após muita luta interna da parte alheia, ele abriu a porta lentamente. Estava abrindo o seu coração novamente, e lentamente.</p><p>A cada passo em sua direção que eu dava, ele dava um para trás. Minhas mãos formigavam para tocá-lo, mas eu não tinha certeza se ainda podia. Não podia dizer que ele estava muito diferente de mim; seu olhar viajava pelo meu corpo, mas hesitavam ao se encontrar com meus olhos. Portanto, ele continuava a se afastar. Talvez eu tivesse sido otimista demais indo até ele, pensando que ele me receberia de braços abertos, que desistiria de seu casamento para viver uma história colegial clichê comigo.</p><p>Queria me agarrar àquela chama de esperança que fez ele abrir espaço para mim. Mas não podemos segurar as coisas que nós perdemos, tampouco substituir o que está faltando.</p><p>
  <em>E o que faltava a Oh Sehun, eu não podia lhe dar.</em>
</p><p>— O que é isso? — Ele caminhou para fechar a porta atrás de mim, e eu então eu vi. Uma grande mala, com roupas amarrotadas e acessórios dentro dela. — Você... está fugindo?</p><p>— Não vou pedir para você vir comigo. — Amaldiçoados fossem todos os deuses que fizeram eu apenas cogitar a minha suada bolsa de estudos pra ir embora com Oh Sehun. — Mas, sim. — Ele concluiu, com o olhar ainda no chão. Ele parecia não querer me encarar, como aquilo fosse tornar mais fácil a sua partida. — Meu lugar não é aqui.</p><p>E então, eu me desesperei.</p><p>Minha visão já se tornara embaçada, minhas pernas parecem ter esquecido sua função de me sustentar, e eu lembro de nunca ter tido problema com asma, mas repentinamente, parecia muito difícil de respirar.</p><p>Ele só me olhava como se guardasse um turbilhão de pensamentos, mas tentava parecer calmo, enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro aos suspiros.</p><p>— Não, não, não! Sehun, não faz isso. — Ele soltou o ar pesado dos pulmões, e balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes. — Escuta, a gente vai dar um jeito, mas por favor, não vai embora. Não me deixa!</p><p>Talvez eu tenha perdido a noção de ética e espaço pessoal, pois agarrei um de seus braços, como se ele fosse fugir ali mesmo e eu nunca mais fosse o ver novamente. Doía, doía mais do que a rejeição. “<em>Nunca mais”</em> eram palavras muito fortes, e eu não sei como lidaria.</p><p><em>De repente</em> foi quando ele surgiu em minha vida, a virou ao avesso, e agora partiria, deixando um buraco negro no lugar, que sugava com uma gravidade maciça toda a minha visão de outra pessoa no lugar do meu coração que era reservado somente pra ele.</p><p>Até que um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios, e me assustei ao pensar que eu havia sido o causador de algum mal para Oh Sehun.</p><p>— Meu Deus! Me desculpe.</p><p>Tentei inutilmente ajudar, estendendo minhas mãos para si, mas sem realmente tocá-lo.</p><p>Ele ainda mantinha seu olhar para baixo, como se tivesse algo muito interessante no chão de cerâmica. Ele esfregava o braço, e eu pude ver a coloração roxa que escapava da manga da camisa social, em seu antebraço. Eu tinha certeza que não havia aplicado força o suficiente para ter causado aquilo.</p><p>— Não foi você.</p><p>Ele tinha razão; eu não sabia de tudo.</p><p>Só então percebi o que estava acontecendo. O casamento era o menor dos males para Sehun, não era motivo suficiente para que ele abdicasse de sua vida luxuosa e partisse para uma cidade vizinha; tendo que arranjar um emprego, economizar no fim do mês, abrir mão de sua moto maneira. Sehun era um cara rebelde que vinha adiando uma união de negócios há muito tempo, e faria isso até o fim de sua faculdade, se não fosse pelo fim da paciência de seu pai.</p><p>Ter sua identidade tirada de si, isso sim, acabaria completamente com Oh Sehun. Ser forçado a cursar medicina, se mostrar ao mundo como um jovem riquinho padrão; com cores de cabelo comuns e empacotado em ternos sob medida, bem como não andar de mãos dadas com o cara de gosta em lugares públicos, sendo surrado em locais estratégicos quando se negasse a qualquer ordem do pai. <em>Esse</em> era o motivo de Sehun partir.</p><p>Ele não estava fugindo, ele estava em busca de sua própria identidade.</p><p>Eu era só um egoísta de <em>merda</em>, que achava que meu coração partido era a verdadeira dor.</p><p>Eu não podia pedir para que ele ficasse só para satisfazer meus sentimentos, eu não poderia ser como Byun Baekhyun. Eu deveria apoiá-lo, e deixá-lo livre.</p><p>Ele partiria naquela noite de sábado, levando uma parte de mim com ele, e deixando uma parte dele comigo.</p><p>Testei um passo em sua direção, e ele não recuou, mas ainda mantinha o olhar para os próprios pés. Em nenhum momento deixou que alguma lágrima caísse. Testei outro passo, e ele permaneceu imóvel. Mais um passo, e eu estava com o rosto próximo ao seu. Delicadamente, levei minha mão ao seu queixo, guiando-o para que olhasse para mim. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho.</p><p>— Uma última vez. — Ele me disse.</p><p>Ele relaxou os ombros, como se me desse permissão para tocá-lo mais intimamente, e com sua deixa, passei a desabotoar lentamente os botões de sua camisa social, que começava a deslizar pelo seu corpo como seda. A cada botão fora de sua casa, mais hematomas por todo seu peito se tornavam visíveis, e eu faria questão de beijar cada um deles cuidadosamente. Comecei selando seu ombro, e Sehun tremia levemente a cada selar, como se sentisse falta tanto quanto eu. Trilhei um caminho até o seu pescoço, logo sentindo-o arrepiar.</p><p>— Só por agora, esquece de tudo e pensa somente em mim.</p><p>Olhando diretamente em seus olhos, era como se pudesse visualizar a galáxia que eu gostaria de me perder para sempre, distorcendo o tempo só para que horas fossem dias ao seu lado. Me aqueceu o coração perceber que, lá no fundo de sua íris, um pontinho voltava a brilhar.</p><p>Ele concordou com um beijo. Lento, profundo, com as bocas já conhecidas se encaixando perfeitamente, e suas mãos bagunçando todo o cabelo que demorei quase intermináveis minutos para domar. Jamais reclamaria, o cabelo e minhas roupas no chão foram só mais algumas coisas a serem bagunçadas, amassadas, arrancadas de mim por Oh Sehun.</p><p>No entanto, naquela noite eu também deixaria minha marca nele.</p><p>Sem desgrudarmos nossas bocas, nos deitamos em sua enorme cama, e eu tomei a atitude de ficar por cima. Chegava a ser cômico se não fosse trágico o fato de somente um beijo de Oh Sehun me provar que aquela era a boca certa. O encaixe perfeito.</p><p>Fomos nos tornando mais desesperados por contato, pois só os beijos e as mãos que nos despiam e que apalpavam tudo quanto podiam já não era suficiente. Nunca seria suficiente. Desci lentamente até o seu membro que já escorria pré-gozo. Lambi a cabecinha inchada, dando bastante atenção na região, ouvindo seus suspiros deleitosos. Massageava a minha própria ereção quando passei a enterrar seu pau na minha boca, sentindo a glande tocar a minha garganta, um impulso de seu quadril quase me fazendo engasgar. Mas desci o máximo que pude por vontade própria, pulsando violentamente na minha própria mão ao ouvir seu gemido grave ecoando pelo quarto. Tirei o membro duro da minha boca, e fui subindo com beijos molhados em direção à sua barriga definida, sentindo-o contrair a cada contato. Beijei cada uma de suas marcas ao redor do torso; tanto as mais recentes, como as que já estavam prestes a sumir.</p><p>— Deixa que eu cuido de você hoje.</p><p>Ele fez menção de se levantar para pegar a camisinha e o lubrificante, mas eu intervi, seguindo seus comandos de onde estavam guardados, pegando e tratando de lambuzar bem seu pau com o líquido, jogando o frasco em algum lugar do quarto enquanto ele vestia a camisinha.</p><p>Encostei a cabecinha no meio da minha bunda, e fui aos poucos descendo. Havia sentido tanta falta dele entrando daquele jeito em mim, estaria mentindo se não me tocasse todo dia pensando na próxima vez que <em>foderíamos</em>, mas meus dedos nunca seriam tão gostosos quando seu pau duro e molhado me preenchendo por completo. Tivemos que cobrir nossas bocas quando a transa passou a ficar mais intensa ao ponto de os gemidos saírem descontrolados, principalmente quando seu membro surrava minha próstata, e eu rebolava daquele jeito que eu sabia que ele gostava.</p><p>Mesmo após gozarmos, passamos alguns minutos deitados como se o mundo não tivesse caindo sobre nossas cabeças, e sempre que um fazia menção de voltar a realidade, o outro emendava um assunto para fingir que a hora que Sehun partiria não iria chegar.</p><p>— Você mentiu pra mim! — Exclamei logo após lembrar de algo. — Você tinha dito que iria me assistir na apresentação dos calouros.</p><p>— Eu fui. — Ele confessou, sorrindo. — Eu devia ter ido embora naquele dia, mas não consegui.</p><p>— Então eu não estava ficando louco? — Questionei mais para mim do que pra ele.</p><p>Ele negou, antes de me deixar um selar inocente após toda a depravação que cometemos.</p><p>— A música era pra ter sido a última mensagem entre nós dois, mas parece que hoje também não fui forte o suficiente pra ficar longe de você.</p><p>Mas Sehun era muito forte. E a hora de partir havia chegado.</p><p>Desci a grande escadaria da mansão sem olhar para trás, ou desabaria.</p><p>— Já está de saída, senhor Park? — A governanta me perguntou, antes de reparar bem em meus cabelos desgrenhados e roupas amassadas, tal como o cheiro de sexo que desprendia de cada poro meu, assim como o <em>Azzaro</em> esportivo. Ela certamente havia percebido, mas aquele era apenas alguns dos segredos que ela não fazia questão de se importar naquela casa.</p><p>Quando deixei a porta principal, não olhei para trás.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A faculdade de artes não parecia a mesma com a certeza de que ele não voltaria mais, mas o que me confortava era saber que, em algum lugar, ele estava lutando por seu sonho. Ele estava dançando.</p><p>Uma amizade estranha entre mim, Kim Jongin e Doh Kyungsoo se formou, mas Byun Baekhyun não ousava mais me olhar nos olhos, principalmente quando ficou com toda a responsabilidade pelos danos aos instrumentos da sala de aula.</p><p>A primeira semana passou arrastada, e ainda era difícil não olhar em direção a cada som de pneu que eu ouvia. Apesar da saudade, me forçava a pensar apenas nos bons momentos que passamos juntos, torcendo para que ele estivesse feliz, onde quer que fosse.</p><p>Outras semanas vieram após aquela, tão difíceis quanto, mas aos poucos eu me permitia rir das piadas que Kyungsoo contava, e de todas as vezes que Jongin vestia aquele <em>collant</em> justinho. Sabia, que em um determinado momento, eu esqueceria.</p><p>Não foi o que aconteceu.</p><p>Estava em mais uma das minhas manhãs de procrastinação de sábado, quando a campainha tocou ensurdecedora para a minha mente ainda sonolenta. Desci as escadas aos tropeços, forçando a minha mente a não xingar minha própria mãe por ter esquecido a chave pela décima vez seguida. Peguei a minha chave que estava em cima da mesinha, acoplada a um singular pingente de piano.</p><p>Ao girar a maçaneta, o sol entrou pela porta e o vento agradável balançava seus fios platinados, trazendo um aroma esportivo que inundou meu olfato em um turbilhão de sentimentos que me fez travar feito um idiota em frente a porta.</p><p>— Posso entrar?</p><p>Oh Sehun já não mais saía com uma pessoa diferente a cada semana, e aos sábados vinha de Busan para passar o final de semana comigo, fosse para caminhar no parque de mãos dadas comendo um algodão doce gigante, fosse para conversar sobre tudo o que lhe acontecia de segunda à sexta, ou pra <em>foder</em> durante todo o dia na minha cama pequena, porém aconchegante. Essa era sua nova rotina.</p><p>E eu?</p><p>
  <em>...Todos os meus dias eram seus!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chegamos ao fim de Saturday...<br/>Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de eu não ter o mínimo de confiança com essa história :(<br/>Nos vemos no twitter @imfromeldorado</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>